Messages
by Porticulis
Summary: A friendship broken with sudden and unyielding malice. While the hunted play, they learn the bumps and stumbling that is love. Chapter 12
1. Messages

Tired of writing long chapters, I've decided to write a shorter one. This fic is dedicated to three fabulous writers. Shinikami Dragon, I promised and you'll see why in the second chapter. Wise Wolf, you'll know why if you read on. Akaiciel, well let's just say certain scenes in this chapter and in the upcoming chapters were written for you. Well now, on with the fic. Aw... don't be sad you other guys who've read and reviewed my work especially Red countess and her league of muses. Your dedications are under construction. Well anywayz, nothing to look forward to, this chapter is not really representative of my style. After reading some other fics I realised that I'm not a very good writer. I ask only that you bear with my poor writing.  
  
Messages  
  
"Alright Rei, you can have the computer now!" Tyson yelled from Max's bedroom.  
  
"Yay!"  
  
A dark- haired youth plunged into the brightly coloured room and hopped into the comfy green swivel chair with cat- like grace.  
  
"You shouldn't have taught him how to use e- mail Max." Tyson informed the grinning fair- haired youth lounging on his bed.  
  
"But it's made him so happy." Max pointed out, grinning at Rei who was still spinning on the swivel chair.  
  
"I'm getting dizzy." Rei complained but his feline teeth gleamed in the toothy smile plastered on his fair skin.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't have jumped onto the chair?" Tyson suggested with a trace of sarcasm but he gripped the chair firmly and Rei stopped spinning.  
  
"Thanks." Rei mumbled dizzily.  
  
Tyson shook his head, his dark blue ponytail swinging idly behind him.  
  
"What's so special about this guy? You never seem yourself when you're expecting his mail." The brown- eyed Japanese youth queried.  
  
"I told you already, his poems." Rei mumbled absentmindedly as he double- clicked on the Microsoft Outlook icon.  
  
"I write poems too. You don't exactly jump with excitement when I recite them." Tyson countered as he moved to sit beside Max.  
  
"Are you talking about the one where you find a plate of fried rice and you get to eat it?" Rei asked as he stared at the screen.  
  
"Or the one where you muse over what's for lunch?" Max contributed.  
  
"Or the one-" Rei continued.  
  
"Alright already! I get the picture." Tyson interrupted grumpily.  
  
"Awww... little Tyson's mad." Max teased tugging at the frowning boy's ponytail.  
  
Tyson turned to glare at the mirthful turquoise eyes. Max gave him a winning grin and Tyson broke into a wry smile.  
  
"I can't get mad with you when you smile like that." Tyson sighed in resignation.  
  
"I know!" Max replied smiling victoriously.  
  
"But I can still tickle you!" Tyson roared and launched himself on top of Max.  
  
Max burst into helpless laughter as Tyson groped his sides.  
  
"Give in?" Tyson asked the Eurasian boy writhing beneath him.  
  
Max managed a weak nod.  
  
Tyson relented and than thought better of it and dropped closer to the warm body, his breath warm against the fair skin.  
  
"Behave." Max whispered throwing a quick glance at the Chinese boy sitting impatiently before the computer screen.  
  
Tyson frowned irritably but he sighed and sat back up again.  
  
"Come on, come on, come on..." Rei chanted fidgeting in his seat.  
  
He scanned through the rows and rows of adverts searching for that one name-  
  
-and he found it!  
  
"YES!" Rei shouted spreading his happiness about the room.  
  
White_Wolf.  
  
Rei raced to click on the message. The words couldn't load fast enough for Rei's hungry eyes.  
  
"Dear Snow_Tiger,  
  
Your last poem was, for lack of a better word, beautiful. Compared to your beautiful poetry, mine are just ugly words arranged in a row. Still, I hope you won't be repulsed by me and turn away, but I won't blame you if you do. I'm very bad at making friends, maybe I don't deserve them. Look at me, I'm making myself sound pathetic, just proves how ...pathetic I am. Anyway, this poem is for you.  
  
Playground Afterthought  
  
I dreamed bubbles.  
Rainbow hued and hopeful.  
Eagerly they flew like laughter,  
Heavenwards,  
They tried,  
And Died.  
I knew I was in a game,  
Of tag and I was  
"It".  
Searching for someone to touch,  
Phantoms are all I clutch.  
I frantically seek,  
Where they, my friends, are hiding.  
My bubbles were hollow  
Soapwater,  
  
And fell like tears  
  
Reminding me,  
I am "It".  
There is no other.  
No one, none  
To bother.  
Don't bother.  
  
I know...it's not very good. I want to read your poetry. I can't seem to write anything good.  
  
Eagerly awaiting your next e- mail, White_Wolf."  
  
Rei sighed as his eyes reached the end of the e- mail. He re- read the last three lines of White_Wolf's poem.  
  
"No one, none/ To bother. / Don't bother."  
  
"Why do you do this to yourself White_ Wolf?" Rei murmured quietly.  
  
"Not exactly the cheeriest person is he?" Tyson commented reading from behind Rei's slim shoulder.  
  
"It's beautiful though, that poem." Rei pointed out.  
  
Max moved over to Rei's side and quickly read the message.  
  
"He certainly seems to put himself down a lot." Max noted.  
  
"Yeah." Rei agreed frowning a little.  
  
"So you're going to write him a poem?" Tyson asked, turning his warm, brown eyes on to the sad, golden eyes.  
  
"Hm? Yeah, I am..." Rei replied distractedly.  
  
"Cheer up Rei! Don't be so sad." Max comforted, resting his warm hands on Rei's shoulders.  
  
Rei purred a sigh.  
  
"I can't help it. There's just so much pain in his words." Rei replied turning his golden kitten eyes towards the silent turquoise eyes.  
  
"Hey guys, Kai wants to talk about training."  
  
A chocolate- haired youth stood by the doorway.  
  
"Does he ever want to talk about anything else?" Tyson grumbled.  
  
"Well, we'd better go." Max said cheerfully and hopped up to Kenny.  
  
"Coming?" Max asked, turning his bright blue eyes to Tyson and then to Rei.  
  
"Might as well." Tyson sighed in resignation.  
  
"Give me a moment." Rei replied typing furiously on the keyboard.  
  
"Kai doesn't like to be kept waiting." Kenny warned.  
  
"I know, I know, just give me a minute."  
  
Dear White_Wolf,  
  
I've never met someone so worthy of beauty and yet so oblivious to that fact. The simple truth is that you're a wonderful person. I can tell that from your writing and your poetry. You're wonderful, so stop putting yourself down 'k?  
  
Well anyway, here goes my poor attempt at poetry.  
  
Song of Courage  
  
The night is a mystery to the world,  
Mystery of the faith,  
That the sun rises on pages unfurled,  
And faithfully unravels expectant dusk.  
Dawn and the question to the day.  
"What power breathes from dreams today?"  
Have the image casted high,  
Print the memory past the sky.  
Soar on the spirit hid inside.  
Ride on the tune and melody.  
There's no place now left to hide,  
Sing aloud and fall free.  
What is this spirit catching on?  
Is it a picture or a song?  
Frame your spirit in the dawn,  
Existence from the dream, I'm alive.  
  
Well, it's not much, but I hope it cheers you up. Anywayz got to go now if I still want to be alive to read you next e- mail. Cheer up 'k?  
  
Your Pal, Snow_Tiger.  
  
Rei read his reply once through and then quickly clicked on the send button.  
  
"Rei..." Tyson called more than a little impatiently.  
  
"Coming!" Rei replied placating.  
  
He shut down Max's computer and hurried to the others.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Who exactly is White_Wolf? Wouldn't you like to know? *grins evilly* Well, not till the next chapter. So far the poems recorded here are all mine unless Wise Wolf will give me permission to use hers...Won't you please dearest phoenix? Till next time.  
  
. 


	2. From Across

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hh!  
  
I feel really stupid. One moment I was about to kill myself and leave Now I'm posting the second chapter of my new fic. All I can say is that I realised I had more friends than I thought had. Though I still have tons of problems and they still hurt me badly I still want to go on, 'cause I've got you guys. But I still feel pretty dumb and embarrassed after causing everyone so much trouble. I figure the only apology that would be sufficient would be to type out this chapter. And so here it is, dedicated to all you guys who reviewed. You guys persuaded me not to give up and gave me the strength to go on. And I erm...I hope you guys will forgive me for putting you through all this trouble. Especially Red Countess and Game Kid, I didn't mean to scare you like that and I'm really, really sorry for scaring you. I realise now I have friends like you people Atealia Wise Wolf Hybrid Fairy JuliTina Cyber-Kit YamiKnight Neko Oni Kittie Silver Goddess1 NettikGirl Devlinn Reiko Eresphen's Light Koiame All the others...the list goes on. I won't think of suicide anymore. Well as long as you guys are around at least. So at the risk of humiliating myself I shall continue on writing! I'll remove those silly Goodbye chapters right away. Now that's out of the way...  
  
The tale itself...  
  
From Across  
  
It was cold. Rain fell in sheets and the streets of Moscow were grey shadows in the freezing downpour. Red hair gleamed with raindrops. Raindrops as cold as diamonds and as weak as tears. They rolled across his cheeks.  
  
In a sea of black umbrellas, Tala walked unprotected against the elements. Lightning arced against the veil of grey. Cerulean eyes lit but did not blink. Where was the thunder? Surely the thunder should come after the lightning. Tala strained to listen for the ear- splitting crack. The rain muttered, the cars hissed on the flooded roads. No thunder. Around him the black umbrellas walked indifferently by, moving only to walk around him. A raindrop fell into his eye. Tala blinked.  
  
He had to make his way home. Home. A small apartment, mostly a hall and a bedroom with a closet- sized space that served as a kitchen. It was by no means opulent but it served the purpose, to be his refuge from the world. Life was in any case, far better than the abbey days. When Biovolt was shut down and after Borris had disappeared, the demolition boys became just Ian, Spencer, Bryan and Tala. They were now just four Russian boys who had to carve their own future. He hadn't heard from Ian, but he heard that Spencer had started a small illegal trade in firearms. Bryan was of course a fugitive wanted for the recent spate of serial murders. Himself? He did the occasional odd job. He'd unload trucks, move crates, wash windows or just about anything else. He needed the money after all for rent. Food was not such an important issue. He was hardly hungry nowadays.  
  
Tala stopped before a lifeless building. That was too much of a euphemism, it was practically crumbling. Tala walked in. His footsteps echoed in the vast emptiness. He was alone again. No surprise there. Tala walked up to the stairs. The paint peeled off the walls he passed. He trudged his way upwards. Dull thuds awoke centuries of dust. They drifted idly by. After a while it felt like he should stop. Tala turned his pale face over his right shoulder. The sick- green door that marked home. He walked up to it. Turning the rusty knob he pushed. The door swung easily, soundlessly. Tala walked in.  
  
Shadows reclaimed the hall as the door shut behind him. Tala didn't bother with the lights. The dark was comforting. He was soaking wet. Should he change? This idle thought brought him before the door of his bedroom. Tala searched his pocket and retrieved a small, half- corroded key. His bedroom was the only place that contained anything of value. He unlocked it. Stepping in, the first thing he did was to shut the door and lock it again. Then he turned around. A small cardboard box held his clothes. His "bed" was a simple mattress on the floor. The only luxury within sight was an old telephone on a rotting table. Tala went over to the cardboard box and searched for something dry to wear. His fingers groped cotton and polyester and froze when they reached hard plastic. Tala knew what it was. He pulled out the laptop from beneath his clothes.  
  
Tala stared long and hard at the sleek black computer before moving to connect it.

==============================================

"Driger, Driger Claw Attack!"  
  
A burst of golden light engulfed Rei's beyblade and it raced in a blur towards Kai's blade.  
  
Kai smirked.  
  
"Dranzer, evade."  
  
Driger streaked past Dranzer like a golden comet.  
  
Rei gritted his teeth in frustration and he glared at Kai's cocky sneer.  
  
"Now Dranzer! Fire Arrow!"  
  
"Driger, defend yourself."  
  
Kai's blade blazed like a second sun as Dranzer unleashed its power. Kai's blade leapt into the air and then swiftly bore down on Driger, Dranzer's crimson light blazing.  
  
Tyson and Max gasped at the impact.  
  
"It's over." Kenny muttered.  
  
"No it's not Chief." Dizzi corrected.  
  
In the dish, Driger spun furiously.  
  
Kai frowned.  
  
Rei grinned.  
  
"Driger! Before Dranzer recovers-"  
  
Rei's blade shot straight ahead for the other looping about the dish.  
  
A clash of metal. A blade flew out of the dish.  
  
Kai quickly lashed out an arm. In his hand Dranzer sizzled, infuriated. Kai turned to the dish and his crimson eyes narrowed at the sight.  
  
Driger spun victoriously in the dish.  
  
"It's a victory for Rei! That's two out of three-"  
  
"Rei wins!" Max finished for Tyson.  
  
Rei deftly retrieved his blade and walked up to the frowning Kai.  
  
"Good match." He said with a smile.  
  
Kai turned his crimson eyes to the Chinese boy.  
  
"No hard feelings?" Rei asked holding out a friendly hand.  
  
Kai looked at the proffered hand. He gazed at it. Gentle and yet firm, each finger sculpted in a vision of strength and beauty.  
  
Kai reached hesitantly towards the hand. Rei plunged his hand into Kai's palm. Kai turned shocked eyes towards Rei. The youth smiled innocently at him. Their fingers held each other.  
  
"This is great, Kai lost the first practice match!"  
  
"Tyson . . . " Max reproached.  
  
Kai growled and tugged his hand away.  
  
"Oh don't get mad. I'm not mocking you Kai. It's just that now you can't accuse us of not training." Tyson explained.  
  
Kai arched a brow at Tyson.  
  
"That match was with Rei, not with you. What makes you think you would stand a chance against me?"  
  
"Why you..." Tyson began.  
  
Max held on to Tyson. The Japanese youth looked into the bight blue eyes and his expression turned calm.  
  
Tyson turned his brown eyes towards Kai's sapphire ones.  
  
"What do you say to a match?" he challenged.  
  
Kai nodded his head approvingly.  
  
"I'd say you're an easy kill." He replied.  
  
"Tyson, calm down!" Max persuaded, holding on to Tyson.  
  
"Just let me at him!" Tyson growled.  
  
Rei shook his head chuckling at the two.  
  
Kai stole a glance.  
  
Rei . . .

=============================================

_"Dear WhiteWolf,  
  
I've never met someone so worthy of beauty and yet so oblivious to that fact. The simple truth is that you're a wonderful person. I can tell that from your writing and your poetry. You're wonderful, so stop putting yourself down 'k?  
  
Well anyway, here goes my poor attempt at poetry.  
  
Song of Courage  
  
The night is a mystery to the world,  
Mystery of the faith,  
That the sun rises on pages unfurled,  
And faithfully unravels expectant dusk.  
Dawn and the question to the day.  
"What power breathes from dreams today?"  
Have the image casted high,  
Print the memory past the sky.  
Soar on the spirit hid inside.  
Ride on the tune and melody.  
There's no place now left to hide,  
Sing aloud and fall free.  
What is this spirit catching on?  
Is it a picture or a song?  
Frame your spirit in the dawn,  
Existence from the dream, I'm alive.  
  
Well, it's not much, but I hope it cheers you up. Anywayz got to go now if I still want to be alive to read you next e- mail. Cheer up 'k?  
  
Your Pal, SnowTiger."  
_  
It was beautiful. Bold, daring and so full of life. For the first time today Tala felt a grin creep upon his face.  
  
Why was he feeling this way? Was there a reason to be happy? Just one. SnowTiger had replied.  
  
Tala scrolled to the top of the e- mail and read the first line of the message.  
  
All too soon, Tala reached the end of the message. He sighed. Tala stared blankly at the screen. He opened a new message window.  
  
"Dearest SnowTiger,  
What can I say to such genius? It's wonderful. I almost forgot all my woes reading them. I... I feel very fortunate to have a friend like you. We are friends right? This poem is dedicated to you,  
  
One- winged Angel  
  
Walking the steps alone.  
Knowing the path's my own.  
No one to reach and call my name.  
  
Oh Heaven, I can't fly.  
How can I even try?  
I am but a one- winged angel.  
  
If I was meant to soar,  
Why do I lack one more?  
One blessed spirit to hold me.  
  
I am from Heaven barred.  
One blessing for the scarred-  
Is one wing's enough to cry on.  
  
But as I weep, I wait.  
There's always Heaven's gate,  
And another one-winged angel.  
  
Do you think two one- winged angels will ever be able to meet? Do you think they'll ever reach heaven? Forget it. Just ignore my ramblings. Please send me a poem. I live each day for them. I mean it a sense you won't believe.  
  
Your Admirer, WhiteWolf."  
  
Tala sent the e- mail almost immediately. If SnowTiger could receive the message earlier he would reply earlier. Or so Tala reasoned. Perhaps he wasn't important enough to warrant an instant reply from SnowTiger. Tala turned the laptop off. He leaned back onto his mattress.  
  
A loud knock sounded on the front door.  
  
Tala froze. Nobody knocked on his door. Not even the landlady.  
  
The rapping grew more insistent.  
  
Tala held his breath. No one from Biovolt knew where he lived. They couldn't have found him.  
  
The knocking stopped. Tala relaxed a little. Then the sound of footsteps.  
  
They were inside!  
  
Tala panicked. Borris can't be in Russia. Didn't he already leave the country? He couldn't have found him. Tala hardly talked to anyone, Borris had no leads to find him. He couldn't.  
  
The doorknob turned and rattled. Tala dug into his pockets for the reassuring weight of Wolborg. He half expected the door to burst open and for men in cowls to barge into his final sanctuary.  
  
But it was locked.  
  
There was silence. Then the knocking came back again, slow measured knocks.  
  
"Tala, come out, come out wherever you are."  
  
A voice sinisterly clear.  
  
Borris. 


	3. A Darkness,

A/N:  
  
Sleepy Sheep Guardian, hehe... thanks for the review, perhaps you'll find this chapter illuminating regarding the plot.  
  
Devlinn Reiko, I'm glad you liked it, I hope you'll like this too! I'll communicate more in later e- mails!  
  
LDyFiCtIoN, Thank you for the compliments! There's no poetry in this chapter but I'm curious, do you guys really like the poetry because if you guys feel it disrupts the flow of the fic, I won't put them in anymore.  
  
Platinum Rei , I continued... and don't worry Rei you will play a bigger role in the next chapter. Actually, Rei is the main character in this fic : )  
  
Game-kid17, I haven't forgotten you. I'll mail you something when I get back from school 'k?  
  
Neko-jin, Well yes and no. It may be a rei and tala fic but it might also be a love polygon : )  
  
I luv Kai, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! How are you doing Rei, Tala and Kai? You're all in this fic. Unfortunately you're all going to be tortured.  
  
I hope I haven't missed anyone. Anywayz gotta run, I'm late for school!  
  
A Darkness . . .  
  
Trapped, no where to run or hide.  
  
That left only one option.  
  
Fight.  
  
Tala set Wolborg on his launcher.  
  
"Tala...what's the matter? Do you not recognise your old teacher's voice?" Borris called from behind the cheap wooden door.  
  
His arms slightly trembling, Tala aimed Wolborg at the door.  
  
"Bryan, do me the honours of breaking this door." Borris requested with deceptive calm and tenderness.  
  
Tala heard someone grunt. Bryan!  
  
If he had to fight Bryan . . . what were his chances of surviving? Tala risked a look at the laptop resting idly on the table.  
  
_Farewell, SnowTiger.  
_  
Tala's thoughts were torn away from his one and only friend when the flimsy door burst in an explosion of splinters.  
  
His world was collapsing...  
  
===============================  
  
"This is the end my friends . . . think kindly of me as I fade into that yawning emptiness mortals call death . . . "  
  
"Tyson, lunch has only been delayed by five minutes." Rei pointed out to his melodramatic friend.  
  
"Yeah, Kai's been nice enough to actually go and get something for us." Max added patting Tyson's back comfortingly.  
  
"He's probably still in a good mood after beating me earlier on." Tyson moaned.  
  
"Are you still unhappy about that match?" Rei queried.  
  
"No, I'm HUNGRY! Five minutes and fifteen seconds...five minutes and sixteen seconds...five minutes and seventeen seconds..." Tyson counted.  
  
"Is it that bad? Do you want me to search if there's anything edible in the fridge or the cupboards." Max asked concerned.  
  
"I've already checked." Tyson replied in a tone of utter hopelessness.  
  
"Hang in there buddy." Rei consoled, laying a reassuring hand on Tyson's shoulder.  
  
The front door swung open.  
  
"Kai!" Tyson exclaimed jerking up from his seat.  
  
"It's just me Tyson." The chocolate- haired boy quickly replied, fearing the Tyson hug.  
  
"Oh." Tyson said dejectedly and slumped back onto his chair. "Welcome back Chief." Tyson moaned.  
  
"Thanks . . . " Kenny replied and looked towards Max and Rei.  
  
"Has Kai called back?" Kenny asked.  
  
Rei shook his head.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be back soon. It's only a fifteen-minute walk from here to the nearest fast food restaurant." Max assured.  
  
"He's been gone for a little over an hour. Do you think . . . " Kenny's voice trailed off.  
  
"That he might be in trouble?" Max finished for him.  
  
"How could Kai possibly get into any trouble he can't handle himself?" Tyson asked sitting up straight, his starvation momentarily forgotten.  
  
"Kai doesn't really have any enemies." Rei reasoned.  
  
"Except for Biovolt." Kenny corrected.  
  
The other three turned to look at him.  
  
"Why would that be an issue?" Rei asked suspiciously.  
  
Kenny shook his head.  
  
"It's nothing important."  
  
"Are you hiding something we should know Chief?" Tyson pursued.  
  
"I'm back, but you better not hug me Tyson." Kai growled stepping through the doorway with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Kai!" Rei gasped rising from his seat.  
  
Kai turned curiously towards his team-mates.  
  
Max looked worried and Kenny seemed relieved. Tyson was looking at him and not the burgers he had brought back.  
  
"What?" Kai asked, his idiosyncratic frown now a perturbed one.  
  
"Did anything happen along the way?" Rei questioned his golden eyes searching.  
  
"No." Kai replied shortly. "I just took a longer route today. Why?"  
  
Rei glanced at Kenny.  
  
Kenny shook his head again.  
  
"It's nothing." Kenny answered.  
  
"Well, now that Kai's come back safely there's nothing to worry about. So can we eat now?" Tyson whined.  
  
Max smiled all trace of worry suddenly vanishing from his fair face.  
  
"I second that." Max declared.  
  
"I third that!" Kenny said his tone suddenly jovial.  
  
"Right, let's eat then!" Rei proclaimed.  
  
Kai gazed unconvinced at the show of happiness. There was something going on that he didn't know. It seemed that Kenny had the answer. He'd have to find the opportunity to get it out of the budding beyblade researcher, but for now . . .  
  
Kai pretended to shrug his shoulders and dumped the food on the table. He glanced at Kenny but quickly turned back to glare at the rest of the team.  
  
"Hurry up, training will resume in thirty minutes." The team groaned.  
  
===============================  
  
The coppery taste of his own blood was somehow pleasant to Tala.  
  
Wolborg flailed in weak circles on the blood- stained floor.  
  
"Falborg!" a cold voice commanded.  
  
A streak of white lightning slammed into Wolborg. Wolborg careened wildly through the air plunging into Tala's stomach with a sickening wet sound.  
  
Cerulean eyes registered shock, pain and then slipped slowly into oblivion. Tala felt his knees give way, the world seemed to reel and darken about him.  
  
Bryan looked contemptuously at his fallen victim. Yet he had to admit the beauty of his handiwork. Ribbons of blood streamed over that fair face and the smooth arms. Red hair matted with even more vibrant blood. The cerulean eyes nearly as lifeless as cheap glass. It was time to finish the job. Bryan raised Falborg.  
  
"Enough." A soft, venomous voice ordered.  
  
Bryan hesitated, his hungry steel- grey eyes blazing with defiance.  
  
"You leave me with no choice." Borris smiled eagerly.  
  
Borris clutched something within the folds of his robe.  
  
Rebellion turned to fear and the steel grey eyes wrenched shut in excruciating pain. Bryan opened his mouth but dark blood choked his screams. Bryan raised a pleading arm. Borris looked impassively at his pupil. Bryan trashed once and finally lay still in a pool of thickening blood.  
  
===============================  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Review or I won't update. Just kidding, I love writing too much to do that. Of course I love you guys too much to do that too! 


	4. Silenced

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
I'm back! With the next chapter too! Everyone else gasps in disbelief I'm going to write the fifth chapter now and then I'll have to modify the new story I'm going to type and then I'll be writing out the fourth chapter for training and then I'll have to study. I'm real tired as you can see. Anywayz, before the story let me thank you guys!  
  
Devlinn Reiko, Thanks for reminding me else I may have dithered some more over whether to change this chapter again. Anywayz, I hope you like it and as you know, Bryan's not dead . . . yet . . .  
  
Life sucks, get used to it, I know . . . I'm late, sorry I just wanted to edit the juxtapositioning of events. I'm still not entirely satisfied but I hope you'll like it!  
  
Sleepy Sheep Guardian, I know cliffie's are evil I picked them up from a certain evil person . . . she writes cliffie's a lot and I complain a lot about them . . . if you can't guess who she is, I'll tell you next chapter. isn't that a cliffie in itself?  
  
I luv Kai, Awwwwww... Don't cry Tala ... I mean I still have to torture you but still don't cry... turns to Rei Don't worry, you'll have a central role soon. In this story Kai gets . . . why don't you read the fic instead of having me spoil it.  
  
ME, Thanks for the review. Tala will have a big role to play as you'll see soon enough . . .  
  
Atealia, Woah! Thanks! I mean, I didn't realise people would like it so much. There is however no new poetry in this chapter but not to worry the next chapter will have some. Anywayz, happy reading and I hope to be able to read some of your new chapters soon.  
  
LDyFiCtIoN , Bryan's not dead. Yet. Hehe. Thanks for reading the story and yes Tala is going to be tormented further but luckily he will be saved. At least I hope I won't be too cruel.  
  
Android 71, Hey thanks! I really hope you like this chapter as well! Oh, and write more 'k?  
  
Red Countess, Don't worry too much about the defective website. It happens to me a lot too. Anywayz, I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you'll enjoy this one too!  
  
JuliTina, Thanks for the great review! As for the pairings . . . let's just say that it promises to be complicated. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
If I missed out anyone could you remind me, I tend to miss things as most people would realise by now. Shuffles feet sheepishly  
  
. . . Silenced . . .  
  
Golden eyes traced each printed word on the paper.  
  
"Dearest SnowTiger,  
What can I say to such genius? It's wonderful. I almost forgot all my woes reading them. I... I feel very fortunate to have a friend like you. We are friends right? This poem is dedicated to you,  
  
One- winged Angel  
  
Walking the steps alone.  
Knowing the path's my own.  
No one to reach and call my name.  
  
Oh Heaven, I can't fly.  
How can I even try?  
I am but a one- winged angel.  
  
If I was meant to soar,  
Why do I lack one more?  
One blessed spirit to hold me.  
  
I am from Heaven barred.  
One blessing for the scarred-  
Is one wing's enough to cry on.  
  
But as I weep, I wait.  
There's always Heaven's gate,  
And another one-winged angel.  
  
Do you think two one- winged angels will ever be able to meet? Do you think they'll ever reach heaven? Forget it. Just ignore my ramblings. Please send me a poem. I live each day for them. I mean it a sense you won't believe.  
  
Your Admirer, WhiteWolf."  
  
Rei reached the end of the last e- mail he ever received from WhiteWolf. It had been days since he had sent his own reply. There was no response. That never happened before. They always replied to each other within twelve hours at most. What was wrong? Could he have . . .  
  
Rei shook his head, refusing to think further of the possibility. Sure, WiseWolf had a lot of pain in him expressed in his poetry but he would never . . .  
  
Raven dark hair swirled angrily in the air as Rei shook his head again.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Rei spun around surprised.  
  
Crimson eyes, silver- blue hair.  
  
Rei relaxed.  
  
"It's you." Rei purred.  
  
Kai twitched ever so slightly at the sound.  
  
"What's bothering you?" Kai asked again regaining his composure.  
  
Rei's golden eyes briefly flicked to the page in his hand.  
  
"It's nothing." Rei answered briefly.  
  
"Don't lie to me." Kai growled.  
  
"There isn't any problem." Rei repeated, irked by Kai's accusation.  
  
Kai snorted in disbelief.  
  
Amber eyes burned with fury.  
  
"It isn't any of your business! My affairs never are and never will be any of your concern!"  
  
Pain flashed in crimson eyes and Rei felt an instant pang of guilt.  
  
"Kai . . ." Rei began.  
  
Ruby eyes hardened once more.  
  
"You're right. It never was any of my business." Kai replied shortly.  
  
Before Rei could reply, Kai briskly left the room, leaving Rei to hate himself.  
  
===============================  
  
Tala lived the nightmare once more.  
  
Blinding lights obscured his vision. From a distance he seemed to hear voices . . . very official and business like. Dull pain arched about his body and he felt it spasm. It was like so many of the other times. Kept in suspended animation while chemicals flowed through his veins. His mind broken and reshaped into a machine. Suspended without desire, devoid of feeling. Soulless.  
  
A chilling numbness bore into his skull. The distant memory of a long, needle flashed briefly in his mind. Were they altering his brain? Should he try to stop them? Yet it didn't hurt all that much . . . What did it matter? He didn't matter. He couldn't care any less if he died right now. Why should Borris' scientists bother him? In a haze of detachment, Tala imagined himself convulsing in a few seconds of mortal agony before finally being liberated by death.  
  
The drug lulled away the ancient fears. For once, Tala dreamt of pleasant dreams.  
  
===============================  
  
Kenny made sure that the door was securely locked before he went over to the oak table in the study room.  
  
"About time too." Dizzi muttered, just a trifle offended.  
  
"I'm sorry Dizzi, I have to leave you locked up here. You're far too important now to be lugged about by me all the time."  
  
"You could have visited more often." Dizzi replied rather pointedly.  
  
"And raise Tyson and the others' suspicion?" Kenny replied slightly annoyed. "Besides, it's not as if I don't miss you." Kenny added softly.  
  
"I missed you too." Dizzi confessed.  
  
There was a moment of silence between them.  
  
"Right. Erm . . . So are you ready to do this Dizzi?" Kenny asked a trifle awkwardly, breaking the silence.  
  
"Have you known me to be otherwise?" Dizzi answered, pretending to be insulted.  
  
Kenny grinned.  
  
"Now is as good a time as any Dizzi."  
  
The screen flickered for a few seconds before it finally settled on a pulsating blue.  
  
"Ready when you are Chief."  
  
Kenny smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Kenny replied with more than a hint of affection.  
  
With hardly a pause, Kenny's nimble fingers typed out his message in the message box on the screen.  
  
'The connection is secured Mr. Dickinson.'  
  
Kenny lifted his fingers from the keys and waited for the reply.  
  
The words flowed swiftly in the message box.  
  
'Wonderful. How is the team doing?'  
  
'Just fine Mr. Dickinson.'  
  
'That's good to hear.'  
  
'Kai was late while getting lunch today.'  
  
There was a slight pause before the reply appeared on the screen.  
  
'Did he say why?'  
  
'He said something about taking a longer route.'  
  
Another pause.  
  
'Has he behaved in a suspicious manner lately?'  
  
Kenny paused to reflect on the past few days. Kai had been trying to get them alone together ever since that incident when he had returned late with the lunch.  
  
'A little. You suspect him?'  
  
'We can't take risks Kenny.'  
  
'He left Biovolt for us.' Kenny typed out, coming to his team leader's defence.  
  
'He left the team for Biovolt.' was the simple reply.  
  
'Kai is not a spy.' Kenny typed as he raged silently inside.  
  
The words that appeared were not reassuring.  
  
'I hope you're right. Borris has been spotted in Japan.'  
  
Borris . . .  
  
Before Kenny could type a reply a second message appeared.  
  
'There's only one conceivable reason for his presence here,'  
  
Kenny waited dry- mouthed for the explanation.  
  
'The Blade Breakers, all of you.'  
  
===============================  
  
"Tyson behave!" Max exclaimed laughing.  
  
"Training's finally over and you won't even play with me?" Tyson complained trying once more to put his arm around Max's slim waist.  
  
"What about the others?" Max protested dancing out of Tyson's reach.  
  
"What about the others? We're in your bathroom and the door's locked, they won't barge in."  
  
"They might hear." Max pointed out in a whisper.  
  
"We'll be quiet." Tyson whispered his tone soft and smouldering.  
  
"Let me at least bathe first." Max pleaded bringing a thick green towel before him.  
  
"I have a better idea, " Tyson replied, his brown eyes twinkling, "Let's bathe together."  
  
"Tyson . . ." Max tried to protest as he retreated back from Tyson's advancing steps.  
  
Max's leg collided into the bathtub and he fell suddenly into the smooth marble tub. As Max tired to regain his bearings, a warm, longing gaze trapped his turquoise eyes.  
  
"Max . . ."  
  
Desire purred in the whisper.  
  
Max was in definite trouble.  
  
===============================  
  
Borris watched silently over the limp figure over the operation table. Thin, cruel lips formed a sick smile.  
  
"The enhancements are finally complete Tala." Borris sang smugly to the unconscious youth.  
  
"Soon you'll serve the greater purpose of Biovolt, my dear Tala." Borris crooned as his black, gloved hand stroked Tala's lifeless red hair with revolting tenderness.  
  
"My assassin." Borris finished, his smile broadening.  
  
===============================  
  
Hm . . . Can any of you guess what the next chapter will be like? I'd like to see how close you'd be.  
  
Love,  
  
Porticulis 


	5. Choked Off

Actually, I didn't want to do this chapter. It was a last minute decision. So you guys will just have to live with it. But seriously I hope you guys enjoy it. Before we get to the tale proper . . .  
  
I luv Kai, I still love your name and your three muses. Anywayz I hope you like this chapter, not much action but the plot gets a great deal stickier. grins maliciously  
  
Devlinn Reiko, I didn't realise that Bryan is your favourite character, that certainly changes things for him in the story. I guess I'll have to give him a bigger role. Looks at script and starts searching for parts to edit   
  
LDyFiCtIoN, The plot should coagulate even further and you probably won't believe half of it but you got it right for this chapter . . . I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Sleepy Sheep Guardian, hehe . . . Hey I hope you read my review for your fic. I think your fic was great. Anywayz, the person who gave me the bad habit is none other than DNA 18 although that accusation is probably unfair since somebody noted that I have a perverse mind. Eyes wide in disbelief Well, million dollar question, how did I end this chapter?  
  
Red Countess, I hope I cleared all doubts. Anywayz, don't worry White I don't intend to let the characters suffer for too long. I'd also like to take the opportunity to congratulate you on your new fic "The Wolf in the Window" and your new chapter for "Evermind".  
  
AznWhiteTigerGrl, As I've said before, nothing's set in stone but your input would be greatly appreciated. Enjoy my little dilemma in this chapter!  
  
devilburns , Well, I could only give more but the soon party was a problem. Grins sheepishly Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Android 71, Thanks for the review and for responding to my request! As for how close you are . . . you're close but not quite close enough. I'm sorry for being so obscure but you'll see why next chapter.  
  
JuliTina, It's okay wraps a comforting arm around JuliTina I've got used to it although I absolutely do not like being called a girl there's no way I'd actually get angry with my friends and you are my friend. Your analysis is rather interesting and I can' say they're not accurate. Most of today's stuff is explicit but I'm sure you'll have LOTS of fun next chapter. Anywayz let's just say that this chapter establishes more than one tension in the chapter. By the way, I totally enjoy your analysis.  
  
. . . Choked Off . . .  
  
"Kai can I talk to you for a moment." Rei murmured his golden eyes subdued.  
  
Kai looked up from the training schedule he was planning on the dining table.  
  
"What is it? Morning practice starts in two hours." Kai replied, his ruby eyes staring flatly at the Chinese youth.  
  
Rei balked before that stare but he shook off his hesitation.  
  
"About the other day . . . I'm sorry for getting mad at you." Rei said very quickly, his fair skin flushing to a rose- hued crimson.  
  
Kai stared steadily at Rei who shuffled uncomfortably.  
  
"You don't have to apologise, I had no right to ask." The Russian youth answered blandly.  
  
Rei flinched his golden eyes winced in a pained expression. Then before he could stop himself, Rei grasped the Russian's firm hand and gazed intently into the brilliant ruby eyes.  
  
"You do have a right. You have every right." Rei whispered earnestly.  
  
The Chinese youth's flushed skin warmed Kai's own flesh, their lips barely a hair's breadth apart.  
  
Kai barely suppressed a gasp.  
  
Sincerity turned to horror as Rei realised what he had just done.  
  
"I'm . . . I'm sorry!" Rei apologised quickly leaping away from the pale- faced youth.  
  
Kai growled uncomfortably.  
  
Rei made to escape the dining room but he stopped suddenly in mid- stride. Kai's surprised eyes widened in fearful weariness.  
  
"I just . . . I just thought that you might want to take a look at this." Rei murmured and shyly revealed a sheaf of papers in his cat- like hand.  
  
Kai glanced at the papers, his ruby eyes uncomprehending.  
  
"It explains my recent . . . depression." Rei explained in a bare whisper and gently lay the sheaf of papers by Kai's training schedule.  
  
Kai watched Rei's fluid grace wordlessly.  
  
"You don't have to read it if you're busy." Rei added quickly stealing a glance at the crimson eyes.  
  
Kai grunted his acknowledgement.  
  
Rei spun about and all but fled the dining room.  
  
Kai stared after Rei. The feline form melted into the sunlight streaming in from the front door. Turning to the table, Kai set his pen aside and reached for the papers Rei had left behind . . .  
  
===============================  
  
Tala dreamt.  
  
In his dream he saw a greyish- green cloak and a black mask with gleaming ruby eyes. Purple hair shone beneath the painful, white surgical lights. The hint of a cruel smile.  
  
"Tala my boy, you have much to learn." The sinister figure leered.  
  
Tala was too terrified to speak. The scent of Borris' cloak smothered him just as his own fear choked off any cries of help. Tala opened his mouth to plead for mercy, in vain. All he could do was scream as his world erupted in a cruel agony of black and red. Amidst the excruciating torment Tala heard the chilling laughter of someone highly amused. Even as he screamed Tala despaired with the memory that Borris loved nothing more than to see him in pain . . .  
  
Tala awoke, his body searing with pain. It was as if his veins were filled with venom. Tala tried to scream but choked on the coppery taste of his own blood instead.  
  
"Tala my boy, you're awake."  
  
Suddenly, the pain stopped. Tala opened his blood shot eyes and froze before the image of his old teacher.  
  
"What's the matter Tala, you don't look all that happy to see me." Borris sneered at his one time pupil and took a step towards the Russian youth.  
  
Tala quickly drew himself away and leapt off the operation table. Borris' mouth twitched once. Then he smiled bringing a chill down Tala's spine.  
  
"Before you decide to do anything that might irritate me, allow me to show you a new toy I've made for you." Borris murmured almost dreamily.  
  
Tala shrank back, his cerulean eyes intent upon Borris' gloved hand.  
  
Cruel fingers wrapped in black unfurled to reveal a thin square of metal crowned by a single red button. For some reason Tala could not contain the fear growing in his heart.  
  
Borris' smile broadened. Behind his mask, vicious eyes glinted excitedly. He allowed his thumb to hover for a moment before he stabbed the button.  
  
Tala's body exploded in pain. He sank to the floor, his blood rising to his throat. His veins bulged from beneath his pale flesh seeming to writhe in agony even as the torture became too much for Tala's frame to bear.  
  
Then it stopped.  
  
Weakly, Tala gazed at his torturer with bloodshot eyes. The smile was gruesome to behold and the maniacal laughter that followed . . .  
  
"As you can see dear Tala . . . you'll be begging to serve me to avoid my displeasure!" Borris exalted, his insane mirth echoing in the ruins of Tala's hope.  
  
===============================  
  
Rei went over the message he had typed on Kenny's laptop.  
  
_"Dear WhiteWolf,  
  
You haven't replied my latest message and I'm more than a little worried. Is everything all right? Remember that I am your friend, if you're experiencing any difficulties I am more than ready to help you. Please trust me. Something must have happened for you to remain so silent. I really need to know what it is. It really hurts me so much not to hear from you.  
  
Aside from that . . . I have something more personal to say to you . . .  
  
Riding on a cart  
  
A horse- drawn open carriage jostling through sun- baked roads  
  
An iron clop, a stallions trot  
  
Through little furrows of rock crumbs and bright harvest oats  
  
Like gold bronze work in sunlight wrought  
  
Across from me you gaze ahead. A breath exhales  
  
That stirs the golden speckled air.  
  
Some dance about your eyes and swiftly pale  
  
Some motes nestle in your hair.  
  
You turn the reins and gently nudge to tuck the carriage  
  
Into a path. I wait a while.  
  
Then treetops peek beneath the evening sky, its plumage  
  
Bright but fainter than your smile.  
  
"Almost there." you whisper beneath the starry throng  
  
And tilt your head to catch my eye,  
  
That even now does not stray as crickets sing their song,  
  
And gaze met gaze and questioned why.  
  
"Were we heading somewhere?" I asked sad that we would part  
  
And tilt my head, arched brows frowning.  
  
You grin that unchanging grin you gave me from the start  
  
Coaxing love from everything.  
  
But I do worry for the coming night and new day  
  
Though your hand now cradles my own.  
  
Was this a journey ending with the parting of ways?  
  
Would I continue all alone?  
  
You snuck up to me and stole a kiss 'ere I could hide  
  
And whispered, "Don't worry luv you're staying for the ride."  
  
Before us two the passage winds,  
  
Neither of us the end did find.  
  
Can it ever be like this between us? It's been hard for me to admit it but now that I feel that I've lost you I'll confess that . . . that I've fallen in love with you. Through your words and through your poetry I have read and understood a beauty and a heart that my own mind yearns to open up to. You mean so much to me. Please don't leave me in silence.  
  
Love, SnowTiger"  
_  
Rei sighed as he reached the last line of his message. Should he send it? It might ruin everything he had with WhiteWolf, yet Rei felt a desperate need to express the emotions he had kept hidden within himself for so long, too long.  
  
"Can I read it now?" Dizzi asked suddenly over the speakers.  
  
"No Dizzi you can't." Rei replied for the millionth time.  
  
"Why not?" Dizzi demanded yet again.  
  
"It's personal." Rei replied.  
  
"You make it sound like it's a love letter or something." Dizzi grumbled.  
  
Rei blushed at that. It was wasn't it? This e- mail he had just typed was in effect a love letter. Should he send it? Rei moved the cursor over the send button, his heart beating fast with painful indecision. "Training starts in five minutes!" Rei heard Kai yell from inside Max's house.  
  
The sudden proclamation surprised Rei and his fingers clicked the right mouse button. Rei looked on in horror as the message was sent right before his eyes to WhiteWolf's mailbox.  
  
"No!" Rei gasped.  
  
===============================  
  
Oh yes Rei, oh yes . . . So guys how is it? Did you like this chapter? Remember that nothing is what it seems. smiles cryptically  
  
Till next time. 


	6. Struggling

A/N: Finally, the next installment. Many thanks to new and old readers alike. It is my wish that you will enjoy this story that does seem to have a long way more to go. Once again, thank you.  
  
_"Dear WhiteWolf,  
  
I'm impressed. That poem was wonderful. I'd be so happy if I could write like that. In any case, I believe that two one- winged angels will meet eventually. I met you didn't I. Somehow, you make me feel complete. This may be hard for you to believe but I look forward to reading your poems at least as much as you look forward to reading mine. I think it's wonderful the way we appreciate each other so much, don't you?  
  
Anywayz, it's time for a dose of my poetry.  
  
Once or Twice  
  
Days lived once.  
  
Stealing glances...  
  
Breath used once.  
  
Stealing kisses...  
  
Love but one.  
  
The tale unfolds...  
  
Life but one.  
  
One burns cold.  
  
Once and life goes.  
  
Love lives twice,  
  
From ashes rose,  
  
Love revived.  
  
One mind- Countless memories  
  
One heart- Twin beats  
  
One soul- A union  
  
One death- A new beginning  
  
I hope you like it and I also hope it cheers you up. There's always hope so don't ever despair 'k?  
  
Reply really, really, soon.  
  
Your friend, SnowTiger."_  
  
Garnet eyes gazed at the last few words and soft pink lips let loose a wistful sigh. So this was what Rei was so worried about. Glancing at the date of this last printed message Kai understood what the problem was. So WhiteWolf hasn't replied. It made sense that Rei would be upset if a friend suddenly broke correspondence with him. Personally Kai never placed much store by friends. "Friends" have a nasty habit of betraying you. Of course his teammates were a different issue altogether.  
  
Kai read the poem again. Rei had talent obviously. It was wonderful the way his poems exuded a sense of happiness even in the midst of all the misery. Crimson eyes strayed to the words "WhiteWolf".  
  
'What a dumb name.' Kai thought to himself.  
  
That was unreasonable. Why did he think that? Kai silently rebuked himself for being so childish and glanced at the clock. Two minutes left before Training. He had best get ready.  
  
===============================  
  
"You heard Kai, he said there's still five minutes left." Tyson murmured groggily to Max who lay snuggled up in Tyson's arms.  
  
"Tyson, he said that some time ago." Max answered in a hushed whisper as he rested his sleepy face on Tyson's strong chest.  
  
"I'm too tired to go for training today." Tyson replied drawing Max's warm body closer to his own.  
  
"Kai wouldn't like that." Max replied sleepily, cuddling up to the Japanese youth.  
  
"Yeah." Tyson agreed grinning in contentment.  
  
"He'll try to drag us out." Max warned as his face mirrored Tyson's contentment.  
  
"Let him, the doors locked." Tyson said with a gleeful smile and leaned closer to his lover.  
  
===============================  
  
The cloaked men dragged Tala across the hidden passageway. The only light came from a candle one of them had brought along. Dimly, Tala remembered thinking where they were taking him. Borris had quickly tired from his rounds of torture games once his victim could bear only a few seconds of the new torment before passing out. Borris had smashed the black device against the cold grey floor that Tala was laying on. Hovering between consciousness and blissful death, he had heard Borris summon the scientists to work on a more improved control grid. Control Grid. So that was what it was. It must be some control device that activates some mechanism that causes him pain. Something Borris must have implanted.  
  
Borris was going to kill him. No. Not just kill him. Borris had mentioned of plans. Plans that he would help that monster achieve. He would obey or face the Control Grid. Yet to obey . . .  
  
Before his eyes, the memories of cold steel implements and the vicious whistle of drills as they edged closer to him under that strong, sterile white light played out. Cold fear gripped his heart, while insanity closed its talons ever so closer on the Russian youth's mind.  
  
Tala whimpered involuntarily. His arms weakened and he sank closer to the stone floor. The guards took no heed and simply dragged him across the floor, their steps purposeful.  
  
It was happening again. All over again. He had worked so hard to lead a normal life. That was all he ever wanted in life. Hopelessness and frustration bled red-hot tears out of him.  
  
The guards stopped. Before them was a tall steel door. One of the guards stepped forward to a number pad next to the door. His fingers moved swiftly and he stepped away from the door. Soundlessly and mechanically, the heavy steel swung open.  
  
Cerulean eyes that had grown accustomed to the dark caught sight of the structure in the middle of the room.  
  
"No . . . no please don't!" Tala begged as the guards dragged him to the operation table.  
  
The men ignored his pleas and easily overpowered the little resistance Tala's limbs could afford.  
  
"No! No!" Tala screamed again and again as they fastened the steel cuffs that clamped the helpless youth to the sinister surgical equipment.  
  
"Please." Tala sobbed as the last of the cuffs were fastened.  
  
The guards turned to leave.  
  
"No! Don't leave me alone here! Please!" Tala cried, choking on his tears.  
  
One of them turned around.  
  
"Please!"  
  
The guard stepped up to Tala's weakly struggling form. "Help me." Tala pleaded hoarsely, praying fervently in his terror- possessed mind.  
  
Cerulean eyes glowed with brittle hope.  
  
The guard lifted his hand and smote the boy's temple, rendering him unconscious.  
  
===============================  
  
Rei could not believe what he had just done. The new message that appeared on his sent mail list confirmed the fact. Right at this very moment WhiteWolf could be reading and possibly blanching at his message. Rei sickened with the very thought of having to read a scathing reply on what WhiteWolf thought of boys who liked other boys. Feeling queasy, Rei stepped away from Kenny's laptop.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Rei spun about in alarm and relaxed as soon as he recognized the voice.  
  
"Oh Kenny, it's you." Rei replied a hint of nervousness creeping into his voice.  
  
"Of course it's me. Why are you so jumpy? What's that on my laptop screen?" Kenny asked leaning closer for a better look.  
  
"What? That? That's nothing." Rei dismissed nervously quickly scooping up the laptop.  
  
"Look Kenny, thanks for lending Dizzy to me. I'll just put it back in your room."  
  
With that Rei hastened away from Kenny and dashed straight into the house.  
  
Kenny gazed thoughtfully at his retreating form, the barest hint of a frown concealed beneath a curtain of chestnut hair. 


	7. In The Web

A/N: As is my custom, I'd like to thank my reviewers for their support. This chapter isn't entirely satisfactory but I guess given the constraints it is all I could manage. Well, back to thanking those who have lent me their support. Devilinn- Reiko, you were among the first few people who lent me your support and encouragement. I'm still working on your dedication and I'm trying to make up for it, as it is the one dedication I've been procrastinating for the longest period of time. Redex, well gal, we go a real long way back considering I only joined last year. You have been there for me so much so that you (in my opinion) wreck your health. I've already expressed my gratitude in the best way I could in that e- mail so I won't be repeating myself. Word of advice though: Seize A Boy. (don't kill me, don't kill me) Platinum Rei, Old friend, old friend! I still have fond memories of earnest and sincere reviews. Well, whether Tala will receive Rei's messages will be decided next chapter. You're going to have to wait. Life Sucks, Get Used to it, well I did spend some effort but nothing more than what is expected. I think it is worth it don't you? Thanks for all your encouragement, you've really given me so many fond memories that still brings a contented smile. Sleepy Sheep Guardian, Another old pal, if I'm not mistaken you wrote Loving Legends didn't you? You have the natural flair of a storyteller. Your continued interest in my work is something that I treasure. You want Tala to go after Kai? Well we'll see . . . Life's a toilet and people are the crap, well you have been a most interesting reviewer. I've made my reply to you in a review of the first chapter of this fic since I had no other way to communicate my thoughts. Here's hoping we'll read more of each other although I must admit you have the advantage since you know who I am but I am still clueless as to who you might be. Would it be too much to divulge your true identity?  
  
And now . . . the feature production . . .  
  
In the web  
  
=====================================  
  
The indescribable agony had subsided to a barely tolerable pain. Bryan winced as his ribs struggled painfully against the cold stone tiles. Overhead the sound of footsteps inspired weak but fervent scrabbling.  
  
"Tell me Bryan . . . how was that little taste of my displeasure?" Borris asked with chilling civility.  
  
"Sir-"  
  
Fresh screams filled the chamber.  
  
"Understand this boy . . . you have failed me once . . . to me you're just rotting meat." Borris continued above the tortured cries in the same tone, pacing around his ex- pupil's convulsing form.  
  
"There is only one way you can possibly redeem yourself."  
  
The casual steps stopped short. Borris released the button and watched emotionlessly as his one- time charge twitched spasmodically at his feet.  
  
"You will do it I trust."  
  
He smiled at the quivering form and hit the button.  
  
=====================================  
  
Kai stood before the full- length mirror gazing intently upon his naked reflection. A gentle tan touched the harsh features and flowed up to his neckline. Beyond that boundary his flesh turned a pale pink, flushed with the rigorous training. Livid scars above his tremulous chest shimmered beneath the fluorescent bulbs. Fingertips traced them lightly as if the touch might reawaken the remembered pain.  
  
He traced them as someone had so many years ago . . . For a moment he was seven again. A figure appeared behind him, young arms tracing each inflamed wound even as Kai gasped as the line of fiery pain crossed his chest. The careful expression as that boy searched across his chest. Pleasure befuddled with pain, the innocently affectionate clasp of fingers.  
  
Kai blinked away the memory.  
  
That part of his life was over now. He had cast his lot with the Blade Breakers. The others . . . they were now just a memory. Certainly they had changed after all these years last he had seen them. The abbey had seen to that. Tala, Spencer, Ian and Bryan. The five of them had always been in the spotlight till the day he had escaped. Always at the head of the line for the best . . . treatment, the abbey had to offer. Without a doubt, the others had continued to receive the express attention of the doctor- priests. Their mechanical and callous behaviour during the tournament had been an unwanted reminder of what he might have become had he remained in the abbey. Not that he wasn't the cold, unfeeling bastard that Tyson called him under his breath. He could honestly say however that he was vastly different from his ex- teammates. For one thing, he could reconcile with the fact, however grudgingly, that he had a soft spot for those irritating and immature teammates of his. He had to be careful to hide it though, he would not tolerate Tyson slinging an arm over his shoulder.  
  
Crimson eyes gleamed bemusedly before they strayed back to the pale white streaks on his chest. Guilt stirred briefly within his troubled mind but he quickly suppressed it. It had nothing to do with him. He wasn't responsible for how Bryan and the others turned out. Although . . . although things might have changed had he tried to rescue them. But he was a kid! How was he supposed to manage that? But he didn't try did he? He hadn't. And his flight from the abbey must have only intensified whatever experiments the other four received.  
  
Kai fingered the scars again. In his short stay he had already been made to bear those painful incisions . . . what the others had to bear was simply unimaginable.  
  
"But they're alright now, they're free." Kai whispered to himself, his words echoing back to him and sounding strangely hollow.  
  
=====================================  
  
He knew what he had to do and he wasn't looking forward to it. How long was it since they had spent time with each other? Tala had definitely changed in all this time. Conscious of the watching priests Bryan refrained from reaching out to touch the unconscious form of his ex- team leader.  
  
"Leave us." Bryan commanded.  
  
The priests exchanged hesitant looks but Bryan as Borris personal disciple outranked them.  
  
"We'll wait outside?" One managed.  
  
Bryan nodded curtly and stood silently as the pair left the room and the door sealed itself. The moment the air- lock hissed shut, Bryan fell upon Tala pale eyes searching. Beneath the dim light he could just make out the pale, Russian youth. Barely healed cuts and gashes streaked angry red across skin that was icy to the touch. Even in a dreamless slumber, red brows furrowed in a look of such determination that Bryan was sure he had put on a fight before they managed to entomb him in this bloody cell. Gently, as if afraid he would wake the red- haired youth, he let his fingers brush against an ugly, purple bruise on a frozen cheek.  
  
Cerulean eyes shot open and Tala bolted up, or tried to. Steel restraints bruised taut sinews.  
  
"Tala, relax." Bryan barked.  
  
The struggling form froze and fearful eyes widened in recognition.  
  
"You?"  
  
For some reason, Bryan felt a lump in his throat. The accusation in that tone . . .  
  
"Listen," he began hastily, "there isn't much time left. You need to listen to me carefully. Can you do that?"  
  
Blue eyes glowed strangely at him and then turned away.  
  
"No."  
  
"Tala –"  
  
"I said no!"  
  
"Shut up!" Bryan hissed, wheeling about half- expecting the door to slide open. It didn't.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he demanded, rounding up on the red- haired youth.  
  
"They could have heard us!"  
  
Cerulean eyes flicked towards him for a moment before Tala burst out in humourless laughter.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Bryan demanded in a furious whisper.  
  
"What's wrong with you!" Tala spat vehemently.  
  
"Why couldn't you leave me alone? Why? Why!"  
  
"You just couldn't give up the power could you, huh? You just loved it didn't you. You can have your damn enhancements, BUT WHY DID'YA DRAG ME INTO IT!"  
  
"WHY! I DON'T WANT ANY PART OF THIS! BUT YOU HAD- TO- GET- ME- IN- VOL  
  
VED."  
  
Rage filled every mote of Tala's being and he trashed against his binds eager to lash out at the speechless form before him.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Bryan knelt by the Tala's side, oddly bright eyes level with the other's baffled ones.  
  
"Was- was it good? The life that you were leading?"  
  
Tala gazed into those white jade eyes but he shook his head violently.  
  
"What are you playing at Bryan?"  
  
For a moment, it seemed to Tala that Bryan looked far older and wearier than he should.  
  
"I will tell you."  
  
=====================================  
  
Sorry folks, that's it for now. Tune in next time for the next episode of Messages.  
  
Love,  
  
Porticulis 


	8. Of Lies And Deceit

As is the custom, before we begin let me thank those who have reviewed the last chapter.  
  
Devlinn Reiko- sama, thank you for your congratulations and thank you also for your compliments for both this chapter as well as for Once Bitten, Twice Shy. I plan to thank you and others who had reviewed Once Bitten, Twice Shy properly in another fic that I will post some time soon. It is still hard to keep on standing but I'll try thanks for appreciating that fact.  
  
Life Sucks, Get used to it, your reviews are always so special with your refreshing analysis and charming anecdotes. And yes, smiles wryly, Kai is naked, I'm wondering if I should up the rating although personally I find this is nothing compared to what they show on TV. Hm . . . I'm rambling too eh? I'll end off with a simple Thank you.  
  
Sleepy Sheep Guardian, thank you for reviewing, I appreciate it very much. You are right of course, Tala's eyes are blue. I had mistaken them for green. However, when I posted Russian Snow I realised that fact and amended it to blue. To avoid confusion I opted not to change the colour and let it remain green. However, since it has caused some confusion for you and no doubt for others, I will change and edit the other chapters. Let me thank you once again for reviewing.  
  
Black Dranzer, thank you very much for reviewing all 7 chapters in one go, my heartfelt gratitude. I hope that you aren't disappointed with this chapter. Sorry that I'm taking more than a month to update. To tell you sincerely, I really do appreciate your musings over the plot and characters, these help guide my writing. Thank you.  
  
Finally, I'd like to thank any others who have read the fic but had not the time to review and I think Redex is one such busy writer. Thank you all, thank you very much. And now . . .  
  
**Of Lies And Deceit  
**  
Previously on Messages:  
  
_Tala gazed into those white jade eyes but he shook his head violently.  
  
"What are you playing at Bryan?"  
  
For a moment, it seemed to Tala that Bryan looked far older and wearier than he should.  
  
"I will tell you."  
_  
Episode 8: Of Lies and Deceit  
  
"I will tell you."  
  
Tala gazed expectantly at his ex- teammate. Bryan held that gaze for a few moments before he let his face fall onto Tala's arm. Tala flinched but the clasps kept him locked in place. Feeling the movement, Bryan raised his head at once and watched Tala with a mixture of exasperation and resignation.  
  
"Tell me then." Tala demanded his voice hoarse from all the shouting.  
  
Bryan sighed and leaned away from Tala a little.  
  
"I know you don't trust me. What I'm going to say is going to be a bit beyond this hatred of yours."  
  
The weariness in Bryan's voice ebbed and he spoke with more strength,  
  
"Tala, you should know of the microchip by now."  
  
Fear flickered in Tala's eyes.  
  
"That microchip . . . it causes the pain?"  
  
"Yes, yes it does."  
  
Bryan let Tala digest this bit of information and sure enough, cerulean eyes cleared and focused on him.  
  
"He wants to make use of us."  
  
A statement, not a question.  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"What does he want us for?"  
  
"Assassins."  
  
"What!"  
  
Bryan inclined his head in response. Tala took one look at Bryan's sombre expression and clenched his teeth in impotent fury.  
  
If Borris wanted anyone dead, the likely candidates were obvious.  
  
"The Blade Breakers?"  
  
"For a start. Then later, the other top teams of every country."  
  
"But what would it achieve?"  
  
A cold, humourless smile flashed across Bryan's face.  
  
"He isn't in the habit of sharing his plans with me but I can guess what they are."  
  
Bryan stood slowly; his eyes focused on the ceiling.  
  
"It would eliminate all competition and he would have all those powerful bit beasts for his own. Above all else, the terror that would result would set the atmosphere for Borris' grand take over of the world."  
  
"He's crazy." Tala whispered his blue eyes downcast and deep in thought.  
  
Bryan snorted derisively.  
  
"That's a given."  
  
Tala raised his gaze to the pale- eyed youth.  
  
"How? How is he going to make us kill for him? Assuming we stand a chance."  
  
Bryan glanced at Tala and averted his gaze suddenly. He spoke after some time.  
  
"He . . . he can make the pain you've tasted earlier feel like a tiny pinprick."  
  
"That doesn't mean we have to listen!"  
  
Bryan looked down at his ex- team captain in surprise.  
  
"Tala, what does it matter? You'd rather suffer the torment just for the sake of people who probably don't even remember your name?"  
  
"It's not that. It's not that."  
  
"Is it because of . . . Kai?"  
  
"No! No . . ."  
  
"Well what is it then?"  
  
Tala turned his eyes thoughtfully to the dark ceiling.  
  
"I've had some time to think of what we've done so far Bryan. Many wouldn't blame us . . . we're just kids after all. Borris manipulated us. We didn't intend any evil. But you know what Bryan, they're wrong, we are just as guilty as Borris."  
  
Tala lowered his gaze and found Bryan staring intently at him. For some reason, the odd light in those eyes brought a sudden heaviness in his chest but his speech only faltered for a moment.  
  
"We let him control us Bryan. We could have stopped but we didn't. Kai managed to leave didn't he?"  
  
"Kai betrayed us!"  
  
The sudden outburst made Tala jump involuntarily against the metal clasps.  
  
"What . . . what?"  
  
Bryan looked aghast himself.  
  
"I . . . nothing. It was nothing. So, you want us to defy his orders?"  
  
"Y- yes." Tala stuttered in confusion.  
  
Why had Bryan reacted so violently to the mention of Kai leaving?  
  
"You're being stupid Tala. He would only find Spencer and Ian after killing us. As it is, he's already searching for them."  
  
"So you'd rather spill innocent blood?"  
  
"Nothing I've not done already!"  
  
"But this is the time to change!"  
  
"Hey, I wanted to kill you too alright! It would have been better too! You wouldn't have been here in the first place!"  
  
The hurt that flashed in Tala's eyes quickly hardened into a frosty glare.  
  
"Finished with your explanation?"  
  
Bryan turned weary eyes to the hard blue eyes and shook his head.  
  
"We must play our cards well Tala."  
  
"I'm not interested!"  
  
"Even if it means your freedom?"  
  
"Hah! Borris would never let us go!"  
  
"Perhaps not but-" The pale- eyed boy stooped low enough to whisper by Tala's ear.  
  
"I have a plan to get us out of here."  
  
Bright blue eyes shot up to meet mysterious white- jade ones.  
  
"If you are prepared to forgo your scruples, that is." Bryan added turning away from the red- haired youth.  
  
He counted silently with each step.  
  
_Come on Tala, just say yes._  
  
"Bryan!"  
  
Bryan grinned but did not allow his voice to reveal his emotions.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you . . . bring me a laptop?"  
  
===================================  
  
Rei sat before the blank computer screen. Slowly, his finger reached out to hover before the power button of the CPU, but he desisted and let his arm fall to his side. Just like last time. Just like so many times before.  
  
_People forget, Rei, it was just a thing over the Internet. Forget it man.  
_  
Golden eyes gazed blankly ahead, reflecting the void of the screen and the emptiness within.  
  
_Yes . . . people forget . . . I was a fool to believe otherwise.  
_  
Rei snatched up Drigger and trudged firmly out of the room.  
  
====================================  
  
Kenny watched as Rei quietly joined Max and Tyson at the other end of the hall.  
  
"What secrets are you keeping Rei?"  
  
Kenny's musings did not go unheard.  
  
"What secrets are you looking for Kenny?"  
  
The voice was soft but the icy and authoritative nature rang like a cathedral bell in his mind.  
  
Kai!  
  
=====================================  
  
If any wish to review please give your opinions on any element that pleases or dissatisfies you.  
  
Let me thank you in advance.  
  
Porticulis,  
  
1st August 2004 


	9. When The Prey Struggles

A/N:

Kittylulu, I really don't deserve the praise but I am grateful for it. Thank you for your kind patronage. I will endeavour to write better and hopefully not disappoint anyone.

Black Dranzer, Sorry about the late update. Thank you for sticking with the story thus far. (**Deep bow)** Well Tala has yet to respond but I hope this chapter advanced the plot to satisfy readers, yourself inclusive. Sound out to me if there's anything that dissatisfies you, I'll see what I can do.

Life sucks, get used to it, Thank you for the review. I know exactly what you mean by forgetting and not being able to accept that people have just drifted away. In the end it's like you're holding the strings to balloons that have floated away. Ah well, I've been told this is life.

Sleep Sheep Guardian, thanks for the thanks on the reviews. It was my pleasure to do so. You make very sound arguments and believe me I have thought of the combinations countless of times and till this day I question my decision. However, it is yet too early for me to reveal it. I have to beg for patience. As for detail, I saw no need for detail fearful that it would take the attention from the advancement of the story line. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter.

Redex, beloved, you know I won't be offended by your words. I thank you for your faith and offer a kiss and a hug from my computer seat. **(grin grin)**

Devliin Reiko- Sama, thank you. Perhaps this chapter will be good. Dialogue will now fall in importance in this chapter. Perhaps to be used more extensively in the next or the eleventh chapter. Kya . . . technical stuff. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

When the Prey Struggles

Previously on **Messages**:

_Kenny watched as Rei quietly joined Max and Tyson at the other end of the hall._

"_What secrets are you keeping Rei?"_

_Kenny's musings did not go unheard._

"_What secrets are you looking for Kenny?"_

_The voice was soft but the icy and authoritative nature rang like a cathedral bell in his mind._

_Kai!_

* * *

Episode 9: When the Prey Struggles 

"Kai . . . I didn't see you . . . what are you doing, sneaking up on me . . . like that."

Kai merely stared at Kenny through narrowed lids.

Kenny tightened his grip on Dizzi, his lips chewed a livid white.

"What are you so afraid of?"

"What do you want Kai?"

"The truth. Who is it you're spying on us for?"

"Spying on you I-"

"Don't lie to me!"

The hissed command sunk like acid in Kenny's mind. He stumbled back as Kai drew closer.

"I know you're working for someone. Who is it? Tell me!"

"Not until you tell me who you're working for!"

The words were barely spoken before Kenny realised the slip and bit down on his lip. Kai raised his furrowed brows in surprise.

"What?"

"Yo, what's going on Kai?"

A lightly tanned, brown- eyed youth peered over Kai's shoulder, taking alternating glances between Kenny and Kai.

"Get off my back Tyson." Kai growled shrugging off the Japanese youth.

"Gee, you'd think he'd be a little warmer after all this time." Tyson sulked, addressing Kenny with a pout.

"Ha . . . yeah . . ." Kenny replied weakly.

"What's wrong Kenny, you seem pale?"

"It's none of your business." Kai barked

Hazel eyes turned curiously to hard, crimson ones.

"Something wrong Kai? You're behaving strangely today."

"You'd behave differently too if you had to lead a bum like yourself, although I can't imagine you being a leader in any scenario."

"Oh yeah? Well, I wouldn't either, not when the prerequisites consist of being a big ol' sourpuss like you!"

"Heh."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Heh."

"JUST WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

"Come on Tyson cool down."

"But Max he-"

"You know how Kai is."

Tyson stared daggers at the smirking Russian and tossed his head loftily.

"Fine! I'll just forgive you this time."

"Yeah right."

"Why you-"

"Leave it Tyson."

Tyson turned to face a solemn Rei.

"Huh . . . er . . . sure Rei . . ."

"Let's get this practise over and done with." Rei growled forming a launching stance before the dish, wearing a serious expression.

Tyson froze mouth agape, openly surprised by the sudden change in his teammate.

"Sure Rei." Max replied with a cheerful laugh that sounded contrived even to him.

Kai sent a quick glance to Kenny, eyes narrowing threateningly. The younger boy shrank under the gaze, clear that Kai was far from through with him.

"Let's begin then." Kai barked to the team meeting Rei's stance with his own and bearing Dranzer before him.

"Ready Rei?"

Rei merely gave a swift nod.

Though preoccupied with Kenny's remark, Kai frowned at the Chinese youth's sudden sullen expression. Still, training was more important. Questions could be asked later.

"3, 2, 1!"

* * *

_He's bringing me to computer. He's actually bringing me to a computer._

The guards had been reluctant to leave when they saw that Bryan had released the locks on Tala but had all but sprinted across the hallway when Bryan had brusquely ordered them to report to Borris. Now they walked along the wide corridor, their steps echoing about the cold stone. Tala hobbled slightly and had a hand braced against the wall. Nevertheless, he had refused Bryan's help, something that Bryan seemed to take in stride. However, Tala noted that Bryan walked at half the pace the lilac- haired Russian used to keep.

"You don't have to walk at this speed because of me you know." Tala pointed out somewhat breathlessly.

Bryan half turned and spoke over his shoulder.

"I've just recovered from one of Borris' torture sessions. I can't walk any faster.'" He replied blandly.

Not waiting for a reply that wasn't given in any case he continued to lead the way, Tala straining to catch up.

"How did he catch up with you?" Tala spoke finally.

Bryan faltered in his step but resumed his pace quickly. Tala followed silently.

"He . . . he helped me with the fugitive issue."

Tala chewed on this.

"You really-"

"Yeah. Yeah I did."

Bryan turned to gaze at the red- haired youth.

"Like I said Tala, I'm a murderer."

Blue eyes matched the gaze but Tala remained silent. Bryan broke the staring match and looked up ahead.

"My room."

Tala followed Bryan's gaze and noted a computerised door set into the stone wall. Bryan proceeded to walk up to the door and punched the code in a number pad affixed to the centre of the door. The door slid open with a hiss just as Tala covered the last few steps to it. Bryan gave the red- haired youth a brief glance.

"Come in." Bryan invited, stepping through the doorway before his ex- team leader could oblige.

Standing by the doorway, Tala swept his gaze about the room.

What struck him first was the scent of wood. Taking stock of the interior he understood the reason. Illuminated by harsh fluorescent light, the floorboards, softboards covering the walls and the ceiling, the sparse furniture with the exception of a mattress and a few electrical appliances, everything was made of wood. Tala stepped in hesitantly.

"Nice . . . décor."

"It's Borris' arrangement."

"Decidedly wooden." Tala muttered.

Bryan flashed a tired smile.

"I'm going to have to report to him. No doubt his cronies would have reported to him by now. The computer . . ." Bryan continued turning to the slim flat- screen model behind him, ". . . is here. There is Internet connection and the password is-"

"921183B."

Bryan paused, pale eyes registering surprise.

"Your identification number back in the abbey. You always use it because- "

"Because I have trouble remembering things." Bryan finished with a faint grin.

Tala watched with a mixture of reverie and amusement. Bryan raised his eyes and held the sapphire gaze for a moment. Then he looked towards the open doorway and cleared his throat.

"M. Aa . . . so I'll be leaving then. I'll lock the door on my way out. The number combination to unlock it . . . you already know."

Bryan started towards the door when Tala stepped forward and took hold of his arm.

"You bringing me here, is it going to cause you any trouble?"

Bryan gently freed his arm and shook his head, his eyes not meeting Tala's.

"He'd find some excuse to punish me anyway."

"Bryan . . ."

"It's alright. You might want to stay in this room until I return."

Stepping around Tala, Bryan hastened out of his room through the doorway. He stood there for a moment, lilac hair slightly ruffled and pale eyes gleaming under the fluorescent light. His lips parted briefly as if to say something. Tala watched silently, his mind blank but filled with a desire to say something and yet not knowing what to. Then Bryan clamped his mouth and reached out to touch something on the outer wall. The door slid shut, the pale- eyed Russian vanishing by degrees behind it.

Minutes after the door had shut Tala still stood there, watching.

* * *

Bryan leaned heavily against the door. 

"Forgive me . . . Tala . . ."

His lids veiled bright, white- jade eyes and Bryan swallowed hard.

In his mind the walls about him grew higher. Stonewalls distorted and he was back in the bathroom of the Abbey. Before him gleamed the lupine back of a boy who stood a few centimetres taller than his boy- sized self. A mirror reflected their images. Bryan inspected his own excited pale eyes and his freshly cropped lilac hair. His thin lips shifted into a faint grin. He was thrilled.

Pale eyes shifted to the reflection of the boy before him. Crimson eyes stared at him from the silver- backed glass. Crimson, blood bright eyes that turned a dusty red as the thick lashes lowered themselves part- way. Dark blue marks streaked across his pale cheeks, painted in perfect symmetry.

Bryan let his lips hover next to the soft earlobe.

"Kai . . ."

Young, innocent eyes watched as Bryan rose his fingers over the bare, slashed chest. Inflamed wounds ran the length of a pale, heaving frame. Puffy and glistening with the hint of blood. Bryan extended a finger over one that curved cruelly across his partner's young ribcage. He brushed it. Bryan felt Kai stiffen and caught the soft hiss of pain. Sighing into Kai's ear, Bryan steadily increased the pressure.

"Ah!"

Instinctively Kai raised his hand to brush Bryan's away but Bryan quickly entwined it in his other hand. Little fingers clasped around each other, palms squeezing, their bare bodies warm and strangely comforting pressed this close.

"Bryan, my boy."

A cold, mocking voice.

Pale eyes shot open, awoken from the comforts of the past to the dreaded reality.

Half- hidden in the shadows, donning that mask once again, red eyes glowing faintly from a mask of black.

A thin- lip grin.

Bryan willed his weakened limbs to steady themselves.

"Borris . . . Sir . . ."

* * *

"_Dear WhiteWolf,  
  
I'm impressed. That poem was wonderful. I'd be so happy if I could write like that. In any case, I believe that two one- winged angels will meet eventually. I met you didn't I? Somehow, you make me feel complete. This may be hard for you to believe but I look forward to reading your poems at least as much as you look forward to reading mine. I think it's wonderful the way we appreciate each other so much, don't you?  
  
Anywayz, it's time for a dose of my poetry.  
  
Once or Twice  
  
Days lived once.  
  
Stealing glances...  
  
Breath used once.  
  
Stealing kisses...  
  
Love but one.  
  
The tale unfolds...  
  
Life but one.  
  
One burns cold.  
  
Once and life goes.  
  
Love lives twice,  
  
From ashes rose,  
  
Love revived.  
  
One mind- Countless memories  
  
One heart- Twin beats  
  
One soul- A union  
  
One death- A new beginning  
  
I hope you like it and I also hope it cheers you up. There's always hope so don't ever despair 'k?  
  
Reply really, really, soon.  
  
Your friend, SnowTiger."_

Tala sighed. The irony was not lost upon him.

'_I believe that two one- winged angels will meet eventually. I met you didn't I? '_

'_There's always hope so don't ever despair 'k?'  
_

Was there really any hope? Once again he was back in this rut, back to the life he had worked so hard to get out of, and now . . .

It seemed that what little hope there was served only to add to the snub that fate had given him by throwing him back here. He had SnowTiger and he had Bryan on his side. That much he could believe. Or wanted to believe. Bryan he . . . he was just too caught up in their past. Tala wasn't sure if the path that Bryan wanted to lead him to was one that led him away from Borris' dark designs or one that only led him deeper into the folly that he had once been a part of. SnowTiger was someone he could trust, someone to whom he could voice thoughts he never dreamt he would say to anyone. Yet . . . SnowTiger, he was just an Internet friend wasn't he? Perhaps in the past Tala might have hoped for something more in the due course of time but now that he was ensnared in this web of evil again, such a wish could never be realised. Never.

Gritting his teeth the Russian forced his hand to click on the last message he had received. As he waited for the page to load he tried to gather some resolve to ensure that he didn't reply. He wouldn't reply. He couldn't. He mustn't. Someone like him, someone who was meant to live in this underworld of lies and deceit can never hope to keep such a friend, a friend who bore such light in himself, such hope. A friend like SnowTiger.

Even if he wanted to . . . even if he could hold on . . . what good would it bring? What good could further association with him bring to anyone?

_If you care about him enough, you'll let him go._

_Let him go._

Tala blinked away the burning sensation in his eyes.

The message loaded and Tala squinted through restrained tears.

"_Dear WhiteWolf,  
  
You haven't replied my latest message and I'm more than a little worried. Is everything all right? Remember that I am your friend, if you're experiencing any difficulties I am more than ready to help you. Please trust me. Something must have happened for you to remain so silent. I really need to know what it is. It really hurts me so much not to hear from you.  
  
Aside from that . . . I have something more personal to say to you . . .  
  
Riding on a cart  
  
A horse- drawn open carriage jostling through sun- baked roads  
  
An iron clop, a stallions trot  
  
Through little furrows of rock crumbs and bright harvest oats  
  
Like gold bronze work in sunlight wrought  
  
Across from me you gaze ahead. A breath exhales  
  
That stirs the golden speckled air.  
  
Some dance about your eyes and swiftly pale  
  
Some motes nestle in your hair.  
  
You turn the reins and gently nudge to tuck the carriage  
  
Into a path. I wait a while.  
  
Then treetops peek beneath the evening sky, its plumage  
  
Bright but fainter than your smile.  
  
"Almost there." you whisper beneath the starry throng  
  
And tilt your head to catch my eye,  
  
That even now does not stray as crickets sing their song,  
  
And gaze met gaze and questioned why.  
  
"Were we heading somewhere?" I asked sad that we would part  
  
And tilt my head, arched brows frowning.  
  
You grin that unchanging grin you gave me from the start  
  
Coaxing love from everything.  
  
But I do worry for the coming night and new day  
  
Though your hand now cradles my own.  
  
Was this a journey ending with the parting of ways?  
  
Would I continue all alone?  
  
You snuck up to me and stole a kiss 'ere I could hide  
  
And whispered, "Don't worry luv you're staying for the ride."  
  
Before us two the passage winds,  
  
Neither of us the end did find.  
  
Can it ever be like this between us? It's been hard for me to admit it but now that I feel that I've lost you I'll confess that . . . that I've fallen in love with you. Through your words and through your poetry I have read and understood a beauty and a heart that my own mind yearns to open up to. You mean so much to me. Please don't leave me in silence.  
  
Love, SnowTiger"  
_

His body shook, his breath shuddered, his mind went blank.

A tear drew itself down Tala's cheek.

* * *

The end for now. Comments, suggestions and criticisms can be posted in the review section. (**Goes to lie in his crypt for a while.)**


	10. The Spider Is Summoned

A/ N: 

**Messages** is something that I'm proud of because the plot has been very carefully thought of. Despite the fact that the pairings aren't fixed in the sense that I'm not sure who's going to be with who at the very end, the flow of the relationships, the events and the character development more or less are. The interaction between the characters is supposed to show this general theme- that man will always seek love even in the darkest places and that love can be something dark.

I noticed that some misconceptions have arisen and so I have decided to type out a brief chronological outline of the events thus far.

Messages- Rei receives and responds to his Internet friend WhiteWolf. (Definite hints to the Max and Tyson pairing.)

From Across- Tala receives the message and responds but he finds he has an unexpected visitor. Borris. (Hints to Kai's attraction to Rei are first introduced.)

A Darkness- Tala is defeated by Bryan and the worst is expected. Meanwhile Kenny reveals he is suspicious of Kai when Kai is late to return with lunch. Kai notes this strange behaviour and vows to investigate.

Silenced- Tala is operated on according to Borris' plans- to make Tala an assassin. Rei begins to worry since WhiteWolf has failed to reply. More Rei Kai occurs when Kai questions Rei's sudden troubled behaviour and Rei caught up in his frustrations lashes out at Kai and instantly regrets it. It is revealed that Kenny is working for Mr. Dickinson who has been keeping tabs on the supposedly defunct Biovolt. Kenny's job is to find the traitor in their team and the search seems to narrow down on Kai.

Choked Off- Rei makes his apology to Kai and hence more Kai Rei sweetness. (I'm sorry, I still love the Kai and Rei pairing even if I don't write much of it.) Kai will finally learn what troubles his crush. Borris exalts at his control over Tala now he has implanted something that can cause the red- head Russian intense pain at Borris' will. Then just as there seems to be a chance to a Kai Rei pairing, Rei types out (on Kenny's laptop) what will be his last e- mail to WhiteWolf for a while confessing his feelings for WhiteWolf. Then he sends it by accident ironically because of Kai.

Struggling- Kai finishes reading the correspondence between WhiteWolf and SnowTiger. He finds he has an instant dislike for WhiteWolf. Rei is still in shock that he sent that e- mail and Kenny appears and seems suspicious of Rei's behaviour. (Come to think of it, Kenny's suspicions irritate me and I wrote it.) Tala is subjected to greater brutality and his thoughts become darker and more frantic.

In The Web- Opens with Bryan being tortured to obey Borris- but what? Kai stands naked before a mirror and fingering old scars, relives his time spent in Biovolt when he was younger and also his time spent exploring his body with Bryan. Bryan finally confronts an enraged Tala and prepares to tell Tala the truth. The question is, is this really the truth or is Bryan simply carrying out Borris' orders?

Of Lies And Deceit- Tala learns through Bryan what Borris has in store. Bryan seems to have a plan in store. Tala does not show whether he trusts Bryan overtly but he does ask for a laptop. Rei is completely disillusioned by the silence WhiteWolf keeps. In ominous moment, this chapter ends with Kenny's suspicions being overheard by Kai.

When The Prey Struggles- Kai confronts Kenny who lets it slip that he suspects Kai is working for someone. Rei's behaviour becomes so affected by his disillusionment that his teammates are affected by the sudden changes in behaviour. A brief Tala and Bryan moment as Tala is led to a computer in Tala's room. Tala seems worried about Bryan granting him this concession but Bryan seems resigned. Bryan also seems guilty. Can it be that he has betrayed Tala? In any case Bryan recalls that moment during his childhood spent with Kai before that mirror. Borris arrives shattering the memory. Finally Tala reads the two messages awaiting him. Just as he wills himself to stop communicating with SnowTiger for everyone's benefit he reads the message at the end of the last e- mail and . . . well . . . you know what he does. 

Right, now to thank a few people.

Life Sucks, Get Used To It, The code is random and also not random. It could be any number but it also has significance with respects to Numerology. If you believe in destiny then little or nothing is left to chance. I am happy you liked the chapter. I'm putting in more and more effort. Which reminds me, try your best to hold on ne?

Black Dranzer, You flatter me and whether it will end as a Kai and Bryan fic is still unclear. However, it is my plan to have more Kai and Bryan moments but the focus of Messages is entangling feelings. No poetry this chapter unfortunately but I have updated sooner than expected and the chapter is longer and not to mention I've actually written that long long story summary. I'm really tired.

Sleepy Sheep Guardian, reading your analysis is as always a pleasure to me. This chapter will deal with Tala and put an end to the chirping crickets. The pairings aren't fixed as in how it will all end, but all that occurs before the end is all planned. You should never come to Singapore the land of eternal summer since you seem unused to heat. Aw . . . you know I'm pessimistic, suicidal and everything negative.

Redex, I identify with all of them intimately darling. I've been all of them before. I have Redblade (as icy put it may its browser rest in peace) and wisewolf to thank. Yes, it's a mystery as to what Bryan is going to do. Is he deceiving Tala? Is he fooling Borris? Well just let the maestro handle that. : P BTW I write for _and_ about myself love. As do most of us come to think of it.

Devlinn Reiko- Sama, Followed your advice on this chapter. Hope you enjoy it and thank you sincerely for the review. I also hope all is well with you. Hang tough 'k?

KittyLuLu, no seriously I don't deserve the praise. You should see me despairing over writing anything. I updated earlier than usual, meaning I didn't take one decade. We'll talk soon I hope.

The Spider Is Summoned 

Previously on **Messages:**

"_Can it ever be like this between us? It's been hard for me to admit it but now that I feel that I've lost you I'll confess that . . . that I've fallen in love with you. Through your words and through your poetry I have read and understood a beauty and a heart that my own mind yearns to open up to. You mean so much to me. Please don't leave me in silence.  
  
Love, SnowTiger"_

_His body shook, his breath shuddered, his mind went blank._

_A tear drew itself down Tala's cheek._

* * *

Episode 10: The Spider Is Summoned

Tala had turned the lights off. The darkness suited him. That way he could be sure no one could see. No one would see the way he shook, notice his moist cheeks or the way his hands trembled as his nails bit into his whitened flesh. A tiny orange speck of light burned beside the computer monitor's power button and a second brighter spot of light shone from the CPU. Though small, they hurt his eyes. He narrowed them, sunset brows knitted in a frown. Cerulean eyes twinkled with the twin spots of light, like a dark sea cradling two lost ships. Tala himself sat before the blank computer screen lost in the dark void of it's polished darkness.

As if some force crushed him from within Tala sunk his body to his knees. His arms cradled his burning body through light fabric in a vice- like grip. Arched fingers dug into his side as his shadowed fringe fell over painfully shut lids. He gasped; a tense, agonised cry sucked swiftly into the darkness. Then the trembling began anew and the Russian youth let himself fall from the chair, his knees hitting hard wooden flooring.

'_You mean so much to me. Please don't leave me in silence.'  
_

Tala shook his head, reluctantly and then vehemently.

'_Was this a journey ending with the parting of ways?_

_Would I continue all alone?'  
_

He bit his lip and tried to stop the trembling.

'Please trust me. Something must have happened for you to remain so silent. I really need to know what it is. It really hurts me so much not to hear from you.'

"I can't . . . I just . . . can't."

His breath shuddered and his voice cracked under the strain.

"I need you, but I . . . just can't."

His eyes burned and he tasted the blood his teeth drew. He was far away from the light of day, far away from any conceivable spark of hope. His body was once again tainted with Borris' corruption and soon his soul would be too when abominable pain would compel him to murder in cold blood. He had fallen back into darkness, back to being lost.

But . . .

'_I've fallen in love with you._'

"I . . . "

His jaw clamped shut, teeth grinding painfully. He couldn't continue. Gripping his quaking form he rocked silently in the dark room and let the shadows bury him.

* * *

Bryan watched in mute terror as the familiar figure melted from the shadows. In the dim light above the shut door, the malevolent ruby gaze fixed upon him dissipated what strength Bryan had left to resist the incapacitating fear. Borris' ebony mask shifted and gleamed beneath the light with sinister sentience. The pale- eyed youth instinctively shuffled his feet weakly, his back straining against the sealed door.

"You don't seem happy to see me Bryan." The gaunt figure queried, his lips bent into a twisted smile.

"I'm not unhappy sir." Bryan replied, careful to keep his tone level against the crazed urge to turn away.

Borris gave a dry laugh and advanced one step closer, his mirth echoing about the stone corridor. Involuntarily, Bryan shivered and instantly felt the intensity behind the mask's demonic gaze heighten. He quickly averted his gaze eyes darting about frantically, mouth agape and his breath quickening. Borris' thin- lip smile deepened and the blood- red glass glittered from the dark mask.

"Would it be better if I stand a little further Bryan?"

The man's tone was soft, gentle even. Pale eyes shot up in terror and Bryan fell to his knees.

"No sir! No sir!" Bryan rasped, his throat taut with fear.

Borris sneered as he gazed down upon the lilac- haired youth shaking slightly in the half- shadows. His tone however remained ominously honeyed.

"Come now child, why do you kneel? Stand up Bryan, come."

Borris stepped before the kneeling form and ran his fingers through the soft lilac hair, fingers brushing the youth's trembling head.

"Come, I'll help you up. Come boy." He coaxed his fingertips gently massaging Bryan's scalp.

"I . . . dare not sir."

Borris chuckled softly and brought his waist closer to his student's face.

Bryan swallowed heavily, his breaths erratic and his jaw quavering uncontrollably. He bit his lip as the vision of his teacher's crotch grew in his gaze. He felt the pressure on his head increase. His vision blurred briefly but Bryan quickly blinked back the forbidden tears. He was going to do it anyway. There was no point resisting. As his pale eyes cleared he saw his teacher's crotch shift closer to him and once again felt the hand compel him to obey the unspoken familiar command. Bryan lowered his lids resolutely.

Bryan leaned in with practised movement and his face almost touching, took in the heavy scent of his teacher's crotch. Above him, Borris stirred briefly.

"You spoke to Tala as I instructed?" the man murmured, his head lowered as he gazed intently at the youth's movements.

Bryan nodded his head sharply. He couldn't speak. His throat seemed lodged with an invisible lump. His lashes were moist but he shed no tears as he once more obeyed the hand on his head and let his lips envelop the bulge that touched his lips. The heat and the scent threatened to choke him but he mercilessly stifled these feelings and let his tongue trace across the fabric, moistening the fabric that bound throbbing flesh. Just like he was supposed to, just like he was conditioned to.

Borris hissed softly above him.

"That's it . . . that's it boy . . ."

Borris' thin lips broke into a sneer as his ran his fingers lustfully through his charge's hair.

"Soon Bryan, soon you and Tala will complete your missions. Then . . . ahhh . . . then we can all enjoy each other. Wouldn't you like that Bryan?" Borris asked caressing Bryan's burning cheek with a gloved finger.

Moist lashes shut tighter and Bryan deepened his administrations while his nails bit deeper into his palms.

Borris chuckled in good humour and let his eyes flicker shut, sighing as more intense sensations awakened in him.

* * *

The noon rays bathed Max's residence in a golden heat. The iron gates glowed in the heat, and sunbeams sizzled on the neighbouring shrubs and the lawn. Abandoned blade dishes gleamed as the sunlight streamed around their circle tracks. Under the punishing heat the lawn was vacant, or would have been. White robes shining under the strong light, raven hair radiant, Rei stood beside a blade dish, golden eyes harsh and intent upon a dizzying white blur circling the blue dish. The steady hum of friction drowned the chirping of insects and droned tirelessly in the debilitating humidity.

From inside the house crimson eyes watched the still form through the upper window. The heat of the window prickled against Kai's skin. His arms were crossed before his dark- clothed chest, his furrowed brows more severe than was customary for the Russian. Very faintly he growled, a deep rumble of displeasure. Footsteps sounded behind him. There was a soft knock on the door. Kai didn't bother turning around.

"Enter."

His voice was curt, almost rude.

From the reflection in the window, Kai watched the door swing open and a fair- haired figure step hesitantly into the room. Blue eyes seemed to focus on his turned back.

"Sorry to disturb you Kai but I thought you might want to know that lunch is ready."

From the window pane Kai watched the Eurasian youth pause for his reply. Kai lifted his gaze to the white- robed figure outside. Kai hesitated, then voiced a question he was burning to ask.

"Rei will not be dining with us?"

The glass captured Max hanging his fair- head to one side and heaving a sigh.

"He told Tyson he wouldn't be joining us; told us to carry on."

"Mn."

Max watched his team leader stare vacantly at the window. Cerulean eyes gazed in faint puzzlement before he cleared his throat to gain his teammate's attention. Kai remained transfixed by the view beyond the window. Max waited for a few moments longer before he shook his head briefly. With a sigh, he shut the door behind him.

Rushing down the flight of steps Max pound his fist into his open palm, musing.

_'Kenny's gone back home for lunch, Rei's outside doing some extra training and Kai's staring blankly at the window. Guess that means Tyson and I will have to have lunch alone.'_

Max paused at the bottom of the stairs his hand clasping his fist.

'_That means Tyson and I will have lunch_ alone

Cerulean eyes rolled speculatively in their sockets. They had forty- five minutes max but Tyson could finish one serving in less than five minutes and he wasn't very hungry himself. So they had forty minutes then. Kai seemed in a pensive mood, Rei an obsessed one and Kenny wasn't likely to return any time soon. Which meant the hall was practically free, as was the couch.

A slow grin broadening on his face, Max hastened to the dining room.

* * *

The room was comfortably dark. The blue walls glowed with the light that emanated from Kenny's laptop. Lying on his stomach and propped on his elbows Kenny brooded before the screen.

"Anything the matter chief?" Dizzi enquired in a tone heavier with concern than curiosity.

Kenny sighed and buried his head in his sheets. His reply was muffled.

"Kai. He suspects the truth."

Raising his head he stared vacantly through his dark- brown fringe.

"I wonder if that makes him the traitor." He mused.

"It's too early to assume that Chief."

Kenny ruffled his hair irritably.

"What am I to do now? My cover's blown . . . Biovolt's active once more and Mr. Dickinson says there's a traitor. Kai's having unexplained absences . . . Aargh!"

"Kai doesn't know you're working for Mr. Dickinson yet Kenny. Besides, I find it hard to believe that anyone in the team would be working for Biovolt in secret."

Kenny rolled over to his back and stared at the shadowed ceiling.

"I feel the same way too. But Mr. Dickinson said they found reports in Biovolt's secret files that mentioned of an agent for them in the team. That means someone in the team was . . ." Kenny trailed off with bitter reluctance.

Dizzi kept her silence for a few moments.

"What will you do now then?" she finally asked.

Kenny looked at the ceiling blankly for a while. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Maybe it's time I come clean with the guys."

"What? Are you serious?"

Raising his lids Kenny took in a deep breath and released it slowly through his lips.

"Yes. And first item on the itinerary is a private chat with Kai."

"That could be dangerous." Dizzi pointed out with a note of warning.

Kenny chewed on his lip but his reply was firm.

"I trust Kai. He will not do anything to hurt his teammates. Never."

Kenny clutched his fists tightly.

"Never."

* * *

"Dear SnowTiger,

I- "

That was all he managed in the space of half- an- hour, or so the desktop clock told him. Dry- eyed and exhausted from his emotional paralysis, it seemed much longer to him, sitting here, thinking of what to say. He let his fringe cascade over his eyes, allowed the lifeless, red curtain to cloak his vision. It was damp, his fringe, and for a fleeting moment the idea that they had soaked up his tears flashed in Tala's mind. The curse of his romantic nature, that he would think of such a pathetic and yet irresistibly sad image.

It was a side of himself he had been in touch with only recently, only a couple of months ago. Back then he had only just signed up for a FictionPress account. It had only been two days since he obtained his Internet connection. It was a dream find for him, a place where he could indulge in aesthetic pleasures without the need for any social interaction. It was also a place where he could publish his own works though he very much doubted anyone would understand them. He was right, in a way. The reviews he got were more on the lines of, "I liked it, it had a sense of beauty in it that was very moving." Or worse, "Very good. You're very talented. I'd like to see more." It made no sense these reviews, at least to him. No one could see the main issues behind the poetry, the main conflicts, the themes. It was all very disheartening but he bore it with fortitude. Then came the day when he received a very interesting review.

_"I don't mean to be rude or insulting but your poetry is far too blatantly emotional. In my opinion poetry should inspire emotions from the reader and not impose them. Your imagery is far too cliché and I would encourage a more detached and original approach. On the other hand, I very much enjoyed the idea of wanting to seek the light after emerging from darkness. I agree that it is very much a part of the human condition to wish to seek a normal life no matter what background we emerge from. You questioned this tendency and this shows a great amount of critical thinking and I really appreciated that. It is something I am not capable of. On the whole, I liked it."_

When he had reached the end of that review, he had found himself grinning. The next thing he did was to read this person's poetry. That was the first time he had clicked on SnowTiger's profile page and poetry.

From there, things grew. WhiteWolf and SnowTiger became faithful reviewers of each other's poetry. He found that their reviews of each other became increasingly shorter but strangely enough, each word had meant more to him than before. It was as if he trusted that SnowTiger had understood and that the words "I loved it" was more than just a casual remark, it was to him the sincere appreciation of someone who had read, re- read and immersed himself in the poem. He was certain of it because he himself had done the same for SnowTiger.

Then one day SnowTiger had sent him an e- mail. Apparently SnowTiger was having problems loading his poetry on FictionPress but he had this poem burning in his mind and wanted him to review it. Tala obliged, he was too happy to do so and sent his new friend a poem of his own. He couldn't actually pinpoint the exact moment of when they tacitly agreed to exchange poems through e- mail but it had happened and it pleased him very much. Very much.

So how do you say goodbye to a good friend, to someone who knew very well your innermost thoughts and now to someone who could love you in a way you yourself never could?

You couldn't. You just couldn't.

In the light of the monitor, Tala squinted as his fingers raced across the keyboard.

"Dear SnowTiger,

I must tell you something and I hope it does not trouble you. My name is Tala Valkov . . ."

* * *

I hope that full name is correct. It's the only one I managed to get and I couldn't check it with another source. Am very very very tired and also quite ready to lie in a real crypt damn it. Well I hope you guys liked it. Also, I'd like to issue an appeal as to what you think are roughly the roles of each character if this story is to show as I've said earlier about people searching for love no matter how dark their situation and that love can be something dark. I'm so tempted to do this chapter over but I want to release this early and I have . . . gasp gasp . . . no energy. So now I have no sense of professionalism. Don't forget the appeal. (dies) (cracks open one eye) Oh, if it's too much forget the appeal. (dies) 


	11. The Game

A/N: Early update but hey, it is worth it but don't get used to it; heh heh. 

JuliTina, thanks sincerely, for reading it all again once through. I very much appreciate that you recognised the distinction between the two "worlds". Soon these worlds must take firmer physical shape. Expect the descriptive style to change and chapters to get longer like fangs sinking in. Erm, ok I'm just being dramatic for the last bit. Thanks again!

Sleepy Sheep Guardian, Port? (Grin) That's a new one. As per usual I take things relatively slow so emotions and thoughts can be fully formed. Tala and Rei, their situation must last a little longer and become more complex. Kenny, it is good to keep an eye on him that's all I'm saying. I did actually wanted you guys to comment on the significant roles each characters play but if it was too troublesome I didn't want to impose so I left it up to you guys. Bryan's situation will be a central issue that has yet to be fully developed in the fic itself but it is mine. Wait and see eh? Yes Tala did like the challenge as it indicated that the other party had put a substantial amount of thought and understanding into the review. I actually have always enjoyed every last bit of your reviews. Thank you. Don't hesitate to be lengthy. Oh and about Max, well Max tends to be playful when need be but he can be serious too.

Life Sucks, Get Used To It, Thank you for the review. Life story? Woah, this fic is pretty dark, I hope your life isn't all that bad. I do indeed have an account on fictionpress, why?

Obscurus Imber, Not exactly. More of a love polygon if you get my meaning. However, there is a reason and logic behind it. The journey should be interesting. At least it is to me, from what I have yet to write. Thanks for the reviews and Tala well, we'll see in time what happens to him eh?

Kittylulu, thank you for reviewing so faithfully. I'm afraid you flatter me excessively. I'm really behind in skill compared to some. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Redex, well, beloved, what do I say to you now except that I love you and I accept your concern. I will have you to stand by me should I need support, yes? Max and Takao eh? I really didn't realise it was more serious and analytical seriously. Ah well, love you and thanks.

* * *

The Game

Previously on **Messages**:

_So how do you say goodbye to a good friend, to someone who knew very well your innermost thoughts and now to someone who could love you in a way you yourself never could?_

_You couldn't. You just couldn't._

_In the light of the monitor, Tala squinted as his fingers raced across the keyboard._

_"Dear SnowTiger,_

_I must tell you something and I hope it does not trouble you. My name is Tala Valkov . . ."_

* * *

". . . You may have heard of me if you followed the sports news closely six months ago. I was a member of Biovolt's Demolition Boys. Perhaps I advance too quickly. Allow me to give you my ASL. I'm 14, male and Russian. Most who know me call me Tala and I would be honoured if you would address me so.

Why have I begun a message with this revelation? Well simply put, I felt a need to break down all illusions, remove all masks. I think I have reached a stage with you where masks are not only unnecessary but also insulting. A second reason would be, that this is a gesture of my sincerity, for you are very important to me and you should know it. I trust and care and crave for what we have between us and I hope this gesture will in some way strengthen that bond.

I . . . I cannot say if this bond is love; I know not what love is. What I do know is that I need you and that I want your correspondence and that I look forward to it even though I dwell in darkness, especially so. I can only assume that something that feels so beautiful, so painfully desirable can only be love. As far as I know at any rate.

I'm sorry. If I say I love you, the words would seem too . . . funny. It would seem patronising and stupid even.

I care greatly for you and I need you to be with me in every way you can, because my life seems better with your words, unbelievably better. I want this feeling to remain, for it to grow.

Would you believe, minutes before reading your message I was chained to a table and locked in a room in complete darkness? Yes, chained. You needn't know all the details because I don't wish to implicate you. All I need is for you to continue to communicate with me and it will all be better. No one can help me extricate myself from this present mess but I want you to know that you shine what little light that can cross over to my world. Perhaps I'm being a little melodramatic as you are wont to remind me but . . . this is how I feel and also how I can best describe it.

Am I being too forthright? Am I moving too fast? I don't know. I'm just doing what I feel I should be doing. I will not lie to you and tell you I didn't receive your message till just now because my computer broke down or offer some other excuse. As I said, I will not insult my trust by deceiving you.

I'm not in the best of situations. I may have to do things that I may not wish to do; illegal things.

I'm not sure why I tell you this. You cannot change my current situation but I do feel better now that I've told you. Like a heaviness has been lifted somewhat. At the same time, I don't want you to shoulder any part of my burdens. Remain happy because if you lose your smile, I'd be . . . lost. It shows in your words, your feelings.

Even though I'm in this situation, I want to hold you close, even if it's only through words. Selfish perhaps but the truth nevertheless.

Don't run away. Please.

Yours,

Tala."

Blue eyes searched the screen and Tala chewed on his nether lip as he reassured himself that he was not making a mistake.

_A mistake._

His chest rose as he drew in a deep breath and sank heavily as he released it in a long sigh. Propping his elbow on the mahogany table, he rested his chin on his curved fingers, lids closed part- way in contemplation.

'I'm not expecting SnowTiger to do anything for me. He doesn't have enough information to act upon anyway. There's no way he'd get into any trouble.'

Tala glanced once again to his message, his eyes narrowing as he concentrated on a particular paragraph.

Even though I'm in this situation, I want to hold you close, even if it's only through words. Selfish perhaps but the truth nevertheless.

Tala clenched his fist letting his fingers grow white with the tension and then released them, letting the blood rush back. He stared blankly at the glowing screen, his sight turned inwards towards the inner tumult. When he spoke, his dry voice quivered in the shadows.

"I only want to love. I won't hurt SnowTiger. I won't get SnowTiger involved."

His voice died in silence and the hum of the CPU was all that broke the lifeless quiet in the room. He hesitated. The seconds ticked away. He held his breath and released it moments later in a tormented hiss. Still the seconds ticked away. Sighing, Tala closed his eyes and let his fingers hover over the mouse.

_**Yes? No? Later?**_

_Don't you trust SnowTiger?_

_**It's not about trust.**_

_SnowTiger deserves a reply._

_**But if I reply SnowTiger'll be drawn closer to me. **_

_So say goodbye._

_**I can't!**_

_Then tell the truth, just don't torture SnowTiger with silence._

_**I can't send this.**_

_You wanted to, or you wouldn't have written it._

_**I . . .**_

_Send it. _

_Send it._

_You can't be without SnowTiger . . ._

"Yes . . . I can't . . . I need SnowTiger."

Tender lids opened. The truth seemed so simple now. Distant blue eyes focused on the pale form of the mouse and his fingers gently lowered themselves. They embraced the mouse.

He paused, breathing deeply once more.

Then with a click he sent the message hurtling through cyber space, an electronic messenger pigeon that winged itself with great purpose to reach the eyes of a special person.

"SnowTiger . . ."

* * *

"Max . . . " Tyson breathed in a fair ear through tousled golden hair.

"Mmmh?" Max purred snuggling closer to the Japanese youth's warm bare chest.

"More?" Tyson asked, leaning in to kiss the side of his lover's face.

Max grinned but squirmed lethargically in Tyson's arms.

"I'm tired . . ." he mumbled.

Tyson paused, large brown eyes blinking thoughtfully. Then he brought his lips next to the Eurasian youth's earlobe, the tip of his pink tongue stuck out. He licked.

"Ewwww! Tyson! Man!"

Tyson chuckled and strengthened his hold over a struggling Max.

"Ok, ok I'll stop." Tyson soothed chuckling softly.

Max stopped and turned to glare at the grinning hazel- eyed youth, cerulean eyes in mock fury.

"You licked me!"

"Uhuh." Tyson replied grinning broadly, brushing his lover's fair hair away from frowning and yet beautiful cerulean eyes.

"What do you mean, 'uhuh'?" Max demanded playfully elbowing Tyson's ribs.

Tyson winced and pretended to double over, dark- blue hair sweeping over Max's naked chest. He rested his head on Max's stomach. Blue eyes widened in alarm.

"No Tyson don'- Ah!" Max gasped his body arching.

Tyson smirked from his comfortable position and continued to suck on Max's sensitive flesh. Max bucked and writhed beneath his ministrations.

"I give- ah! Tyson!"

Tyson released his hold and snaked his body against his lover's all the way up to Max's weakly scowling face and brushed a light kiss against those pouting lips.

"Love you." He whispered.

Cerulean eyes gazed frostily at the Tyson's crooked grin and softened.

"Idiot." He murmured before giving a chaste peck on his lover's chin.

The sound of steps bounding on the staircase alerted the pair to their surroundings. They were comfortably positioned on the couch in the hall in definite states of undress, their clothes decorating random furniture. Anyone who entered the doorway couldn't possibly fail to notice their rather compromising position. Tyson tried to shield what he could of Max's body with his own.

"Tyson that's sweet but could you fetch me my clothes?" Max hissed urgently.

"No time." Tyson whispered back.

The steps drew closer and Tyson buried them deeper into the couch.

"Lie low." He hissed burying his face against Max's shoulder.

The steps were right beside the hall's doorway . . . two steps away . . . one . . .

Tyson huddled closer while Max strained to breathe under the weight.

"Training's cancelled!"

Kai's voice boomed as the steps continued to make their way down and the lovers heard the front door being thrust open and then swiftly slammed shut again.

Tyson slowly raised himself on his elbows and looked over to his lover, trading a look of relief and bafflement.

* * *

Rei stood silently over the still form of Drigger languishing in the glaring gleam of the blade dish. A faint breeze stirred the edges of his robe but the rest remained plastered to his skin, soaked in sweat. His dark fringe cloaked his downcast gaze, glints of gold shining through a black curtain. His mouth was set firm, his lips dry and cracked. He was feeling slightly dehydrated, he hadn't had anything to drink since yesterday and the noon sun blazed with an energy that Rei could not emulate. For all his stoic posture, Rei was drained both physically and emotionally. He stood over Drigger like a silent sentinel, having lost the energy to continue training yet unwilling to surrender his position. Where would he go? Back into the house? He had nothing to do there. He couldn't write poetry because it reminded him of someone who had forgotten him and he couldn't go online because he always seemed to be checking for new mail that didn't come.

He was screwed up.

So he did what he did best, beyblading, the only thing he could think of that had nothing to do with and wouldn't remind him of WhiteWolf.

That was another thing that bothered him. He never got a chance to talk about beyblading to his friend. He had wanted to preserve their relationship and had been afraid that that fact would have changed things. Not that it would matter now of course. WhiteWolf . . . goodness knows where he is right now . . . what he's doing . . .

Rei shook his head violently, dark hair dancing wildly in the burning sunlight.

WhiteWolf's gone. He had to deal with that. It was brief, it was beautiful and it was also over. He had only to forget. Lowering his head Rei bit his lip and tried to will away the sudden surge of emotion that flooded him. He gasped and felt his strength drain, his limbs steadily lost the will to support him. Yet he stood tall. He had to. Because if he fell now he'd never get up. That much he knew.

But the urge to fall was great . . . to collapse and let the emotions out . . . to give in . . . because it hurt . . . he could deny it to himself but it was there . . . and it crushed him.

Wrenching the fabric of his robe, the veins in his hand a bunched green and his teeth grinding painfully, Rei sank to one knee. He swallowed heavily and willed himself not to cry though his lashes were already moist.

"Stand up!"

Golden eyes gleaming with unshed pain turned to a darkly- clad figure gazing at him with blazing red eyes.

"Kai." Rei murmured weakly.

Angry red eyes flashing, Kai walked briskly towards Rei's defeated form, his breaths deep and furious. Rei flinched as Kai hoisted him up to his feet in one fluid motion.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Kai demanded hotly, shaking the limp form in his grasp.

Rei watched his team captain through glazed eyes, and the fire in Kai's eyes faltered.

"Are you giving up? Just like that?"

Golden eyes focused briefly.

"What would you have me do?" he whispered letting his gaze fall to the grass.

Kai searched the Chinese youth's pale face looking for that quiet strength, that hidden steel. All his eyes met was defeat, utter defeat.

In a sudden movement, Kai drew his tensed arms about Rei's weak form and held the youth firmly in his arms.

Golden eyes widened in shock.

A callused hand ran through hair that flowed like black silk about Kai's fingers.

"Don't give up. If it means so much to you, don't give up."

Rei raised golden eyes to watch his team captain. Lids shut and cheekbones visible beneath taut muscles, the Russian breathed deeply. Through the fabric, Rei could feel the heat of Kai's skin, the heavy pounding of his heart and the slight tremors that escaped. Rei gazed in wonder, speechless in the embrace of this unexpected intensity burning close to him.

They stood there in rapture as the human warmth suffused them.

Slowly, as if he woke from a dream, Kai let his arms fall and with great uncertainty, allowed his lids to part open. Rei drew back, his arms raised reflexively before his chest crossed protectively about himself.

Kai stood frozen in indecision. Should he apologize and step back? But what should he say? And if he stepped back, would Rei be all right or would Rei plunge back into despair? Kai could not decide.

Rei gripped his arms, stripping the hues of points of skin. He darted a brief look at a bewildered Kai whose grey fringe seemed untidily drawn over crimson eyes filled with hesitation.

"Um . . ." Rei began tentatively, earning a wary glance from the Russian.

"I suppose you guessed what this is about." Rei mumbled somewhat sheepishly but was unable to withhold the feeling from his voice.

"Yes." Came the throaty reply.

Gold met crimson and glanced away.

"So w- what . . . do you think . . . of it?" Rei asked thickly.

"I think-"

Kai swallowed and hardened his tone.

"You're a fool."

Rei snapped his head up, amber gaze indignant.

"You're a fool to give up on waiting, because you don't want to give up and you know it. This person means too much to you for you to let go."

Rei stood there stunned. His face was blank and his lips tight but his eyes shone with an unusual brightness. Was it the light of tears or was it the light of realization inspired from the truth in Kai's words?

But Rei let his lids fall over this light, shutting it out from both Kai and himself. Neither tears nor realization could relieve the doubt or the pain.

"It doesn't matter how I feel. The reality is it's over. I-"

"You can't give up!"

A violent tug on his arm forced Rei to open his eyes and stare into stubborn crimson eyes. He held that gaze, his fatigue against Kai's insistence. Kai bit his lip and whipped his head away from Rei.

"Come with me." He demanded brusquely, marching away and pulling Rei along with him.

"Kai! Hey, I- Stop!"

Amassing his strength, Rei wrenched his arm free and stubbornly stood his ground. Kai turned about and rounded on the Chinese youth.

"I said come with me." He growled insistently.

"What's going on?" Rei countered, brows knitted in a frown.

Kai watched him silently. His reply was soft but firm.

"Come with me."

Rei's stubbornness faltered and his eyes softened. Not letting his gaze fall away from his team captain, he nodded almost imperceptibly in careful submission.

A trace of a smile flickered briefly on Kai's lips and he relaxed his grip, letting his arm fall back to his side.

Turning about he made his way to the house, Rei following closely behind.

* * *

Tyson finally clad in his pants but chest still bare sat disgruntled on the sofa.

"I don't get it. Why do we have to stop? Kai's gone outside already." He whined.

Max drew his t- shirt over his head and stared pointedly at Tyson.

"You don't know if he's just gone to tell Rei."

Tyson screwed his face up thinking of some reason. Max shook his head and sighed. He crossed over to the midnight- haired youth and nestled himself in the crook of Tyson's extended arm.

"Is sex all you want from me?" Max asked, flicking cerulean eyes to the Japanese youth.

Tyson widened his eyes in surprise and watched his fair- haired lover adoringly.

"Huh? No, no of course not. I want the whole package." He replied and leaned over to plant a chaste kiss on Max's forehead.

"Especially that smile." He added earning a wide grin from the Eurasian youth.

"Flatterer." Max accused.

"Seducer." Tyson retorted.

Max grinned and attempted to lock them in a kiss when the sound of the main door swinging open made him jump.

Two sets of steps sounded from the entrance and wide- eyed, the pair watched Kai and then Rei march past the hall's doorway and listened to the footsteps continuing on and pounding on the stairs. As the sound of another door opening somewhere upstairs. Tyson and Max exchanged startled looks.

* * *

Rei stepped into Max's room. He was familiar of course with the room. The time he spent waiting by the computer for a reply in this room . . . the times he eagerly wanted to forget. But Kai said not to.

He glanced at the peaceful peach- hued walls and the green sheets on the bed avoiding the mahogany desk that carried the cream coloured computer and the blank void on the monitor screen that seemed to draw the room's light into some hidden darkness. It certainly drew his mind to his own aching void.

"Why are we here?" Rei asked taking his eyes off the computer.

He had not been able to resist looking in the end.

Kai glanced briefly at the frowning Chinese youth and pursed his lips doubtfully, but his doubt melted away to an expression of resolve. He stepped further into the room and as Rei feared, headed straight for the computer. Wishing he hadn't, Rei heard the all too familiar beep as the green and orange lights on the CPU flickered.

Back facing the Chinese youth Kai lifted his gaze from the computer to the brightly- painted wall.

"Training's called off for today. Take the time to wait. Wait for WhiteWolf."

Rei stared vacantly at the back of Kai's head.

"I don't want to."

Kai remained still, pausing for a moment.

"Do you mean that?" he replied heavily.

Rei's lips twitched but his tone was as calm as he could keep it.

"Yes."

"No."

"What?"

"No." Kai repeated, in the same soft yet firm tone.

Kai turned around, slowly, his full red gaze intent upon Rei's confused one.

"I'll be waiting outside."

Then he crossed the distance between them. He paused fractionally when their shoulders brushed but firmly continued past the Chinese youth. Rei watched helplessly as Kai's gaze left him and turned to see Kai's departing form pause at the doorframe.

Rei waited expectantly but Kai stood there only to grasp the doorknob. Back turned, Kai heaved a sigh.

"You know what you must do."

There was a moment's silence and then Kai stepped out, shutting the door behind him.

Golden eyes stared indecisively at the door and flicked towards the lighted computer screen. Young shoulders fell in a shuddering sigh.

* * *

Kai leaned heavily against the door, his gaze hovering about the ceiling.

He did the right thing. He was sure of it. These days . . . man . . . thinking of all the regrets he had with Bryan and the others he . . . he kind of understood what Rei was going through. It was a hell that he felt the Chinese youth could do without.

Staggering over to the wall before him, the Russian turned to lean on it. He stared at the door wondering what Rei had chosen to do, whether he had chosen at all. Shutting his eyes he let himself slide down and fall to the floor. Slate hair fell over lowered lids and the still air of the room stirred wistfully against Kai's gentle breaths.

* * *

In the silence of the dark stone corridor a lilac- haired figure lay alone against a cold granite wall. It was impossible to see if tears were streaked down his cheeks in the shadow and from his stillness, it did not seem like he was sobbing. Perhaps it was from some other unseen source that the faint keening which rebounded along the passageway, emanated. Perhaps.

The next whisper however, clearly came from the curled up form.

"Kai . . ."

* * *

Hm . . . may not update in a while. Review if you will and as you see fit.

(Descends into the crypt.)


	12. To Love

A/N: Wow . . . it's been something like a year hasn't it? Oh no . . . It's actually more than a year, I think a year and a month, give and take a few days. Actually I have a dozen more writing projects on hold, but this project made me kinda guilty so I decided to at least post a new chapter. I would like to continue it eventually, but updation is not going to be at regular speed unfortunately. Looking back on this, my writing has definitely improved a lot so much so that I find the older chapters terribly embarrassing. Hoo boy . . .  
To old readers, thank you for your patronage and continued support and I award you the loyalty award :P, to new readers, thank you for your interest and perhaps this may be a starting point for a more interesting reader- writer relationship. Thank you all and may you enjoy this.

A few notes to last chapter's reviewers:

KittyLuLu- Thank you for your unfailing support. You really are amazing. I mean it. I promise I will get that dedication of yours complete but you'll have to give me some time's grace. Love you. (Platonically of course, wouldn't want a certain stud after my blood, as kinky as that would be)

Amaya Jade- I kind of live in a crypt. Really, I do. Sorry about the finding out bit, it has to wait a little longer :P But don't worry, it will happen.

Sleepy Sheep Guardian- You're another special person who has given me such wonderful support throughout it all. If I replied to your impressive analysis would chase me out of here so I'll just have to settle with praising you for your insight and to say that you're right, Tala is more of a protagonist than Rei is. You're wonderful and I join the fandom in hoping that you'd continue Loving Legends. Peace.

Black Dranzer- Don't worry about not reviewing the last chapter, I did not fly into a rage :P I do value your reviews though, just won't go maniac if you choose to spend time on yourself. I thank you for your support and when my life is on firmer footing, I'll see if we can work together. **Pats** Kai x Bryan eh? Well . . . read on . . .

Lady Shiora- Don't worry, I have. Even if it took a long time. :P

Tntiggris- amused Yes, you rock. Thank you for your love and I did not update soon but I updated. I hope you enjoy this. Thank you again.

* * *

To Love

Previously on **Messages**:

_In the silence of the dark stone corridor a lilac- haired figure lay alone against a cold granite wall. It was impossible to see if tears were streaked down his cheeks in the shadow and from his stillness, it did not seem like he was sobbing. Perhaps it was from some other unseen source that the faint keening which rebounded along the passageway, emanated. Perhaps. _

_The next whisper however, clearly came from the curled up form._

_"Kai . . ."_

* * *

**Episode 12: To Love**

Numb. In this cold, stony passageway, it was the only way to feel. Light from weak fluorescent illumination cowered before the ever-present darkness. Echoes of disembodied sounds served to broaden the yawning darkness. Bryan wished for silence, utter silence. The whispers bouncing about the walls- they hissed and suggested sibilantly, calling him with scarring voices from black memory-

_Bryan . . . mmmm . . . yes . . . _

Pale fingers traced across the carefully donned red jacket, his lips quivering as his flesh flared with the remembrance of lustful, heated fingers. His frightened breaths quickened, or had they ever stopped racing? Bryan couldn't say for sure. Lowering his head of lilac hair against raised knees he listened silently to the pounding in his chest. Heavy, erratic, painful.

He wanted it to stop. He wanted the pounding to stop, for it to fade away and fall silent and never beat again. Clearing the mess of emotions, he let his mind fixate on that single, simple thought. He poured his will into that desire, bent all his concentration to that purpose.

_Stop. Stop beating. _

The pounding in his chest seemed to grow louder to his ears.

_Stop._

It faltered and pounded jerkily. 

_Stop now._

Slowing down, his heartbeats seemed louder than ever. The tight pull in his chest told him of air- starved lungs but he ignored it.

The beats were slowing down even more. Each beat was a full stop, a chain of endings or a trail of dots leading to emptiness, the void he imagined for one second within reach.

He balked at its emptiness.

Gasping hungrily for air he let his knees fall and let his arms brace his trembling body against the cold floor, grains of dirt pressing into his palms. Coughing helplessly, he felt his body burn up, felt his eyes tearing up instinctively. He bit his nether lip, draining its colour and leaned back against the wall, shame now added into the turmoil of his thoughts.

'_I don't even have the guts to die.' _

Pale eyes shut wistfully.

_To die . . ._

Retreating further into himself only lent colour and form to the snatches of conversation caught in the undulating passage. Memories tricked his mind to hear the past relived even as they made a canvas of his inner lid, painting unwanted scenes of a recent event.

Once again, his old teacher stood clearly in his mind's eye.

_The odour of sweat and semen was strong. The taste vile and the slimy feel in his throat refused to drown down into the hollow, frozen pit of his guts. Amidst it all he watched indifferently as Borris buckled his pants barely catching the self- satisfied smirk the man gave him. _

_A small chuckle. Borris'. _

_The man loved seeing him all glazed, Borris had told him before. Apparently the man liked to think that he had given his student a good workout. He assumed Borris would leave him now, as he always did but such was not the case. It took Bryan a few minutes to realise that the image of his teacher was lingering far too long._

_Pale eyes lifted up to the masked face._

"_The operation must begin tomorrow. You will be sent to capture a hostage." _

_The haze vanished from his mind, the weight of the sudden revelation crushing his breath._

_The masks' ruby eyes gazed silently at his surprise._

"_Have you convinced Tala? Or do you need me to break him?"_

_Bryan struggled to recover from his shock._

"_He believes me sir." He replied hastily._

_Borris smirked, his arms crossed before him. _

"_Do you fear for him Bryan?"_

"_No sir." Bryan replied with forced calm, casting his gaze towards the floor to hide the fear in them._

_Borris stepped forward and the Russian youth before him tensed._

_But Borris only smiled._

"_I am happy to hear this. When you are gone, I will need a good replacement. It is good that you have converted Tala so quickly." _

"_Yes sir."_

_Bryan's fists clenched, his nails digging into the soft flesh of his palms. _

_Borris sensed the growing tension and his smile broadened._

"_You life has been a good one Bryan, there shouldn't be any regrets."_

"_No Sir."_

_Borris nodded in satisfaction and then his smile vanished._

"_You will receive your instructions promptly from my staff."_

"_Yes Sir."_

_Borris nodded once more and turned sharply away, guiding himself through the corridor and Bryan's shoulders sagged. Yet it wasn't over. The still air bore Borris parting words to him._

"_If you allow yourself to be captured Bryan, it'd be best if you do not disgrace Biovolt by betraying of our re-emergence. You may think nothing can be worse then your impending demise but I assure you, there are worse fates than death."_

Bryan swallowed painfully, banishing the dying memories from his mind. His throat still had that slimy feel to it. No amount of saliva would wash that discomfort from him. It clung, like a gross scab, one that would break in time to flood him in more revolting revelations.

Revelations of what he had done and of what he was about to do.

Briefly and like a cruel slideshow, the images of Borris, Tala and Kai flashed before him. Fear for Borris, guilt for Tala and . . . what was it for Kai? Bitterness. An empty bitterness.

"You weren't there then, you aren't here now."

His words were bitter . . . empty and bitter, empty . . . bitter . . .

Raising slowly, Bryan staggered to the door of his room, his pale eyes staring vacantly as he punched in the code instinctively.

His mind was numb but his conscience wasn't.

The bladebreakers . . . they at least would die but Tala . . . Tala would take his place. Tala, the same Tala who had covered for him the night he had been nearly discovered whilst trying to escape. The same Tala who had trained with him in the middle of the night to ensure he didn't get punished. The very same Tala who had kept him company even when he didn't ask for it every time the longing for Kai became more than he could bear. The Tala that he had pushed away when he feared that they had grown too close.

He couldn't help feeling that if only Kai had been around, if only he hadn't had to chicken out on some lame excuse of suffering shocks from his experimenting with Black Dranzer and leave the abbey, then none of this would have had to happen. He wouldn't have had had the reason to get close to Tala, the Bladebreakers wouldn't have defeated the Demolition boys. In the end however, Kai chose to leave them, first from the abbey and then from the team, without even caring what it did to him.

'_So why should I care?_ _It's your fault Kai. You weren't around when I needed you.' _

The door slowly slid open but Bryan wasn't paying any attention to the scene before him. Kai watched him from the depths of his thoughts.

'_What would you have me do Kai?'_

* * *

"What would you have me do Kai?" Rei murmured to himself as he irritably deleted the last damned advertisement.

"Look at the nonsense I have to sift through . . . no, I do NOT want a penis enlargement!"

Rei sighed and slumped back in his seat, defeated. The desk chair leaned away from the desk under his weight. Shutting his eyes he tried to calm his agitated breathing to no avail. He swirled the chair and pushed himself to the bed beside the computer table. The wheels rumbled across the parquet flooring and bumped to a stop against the wooden bed stand. Glancing at the room door and then looking back at the computer screen Rei shook his head ruefully and toppled wearily onto the bed.

His golden eyes scanned the peach- coloured ceiling as if looking for an answer. Naturally, it brought no enlightenment. It only intensified the throbbing headache he had earned from lack of hydration and the midday heat. Of course there was the issue of the tightness in his chest, but he averted his thoughts once more.

What was he doing here anyway? Because Kai had asked him to? Because Kai had read his thoughts? Because Kai had made him realise (or forced him to admit) what he really wanted was to wait and to hope for WhiteWolf to respond?

Maybe. Maybe deep inside he really did wish to hear from WhiteWolf. In this period of longing he had realised that he did indeed love this friend of his, that he was enamoured with the obvious beauty of mind and spirit behind WhiteWolf's poetry. He was drawn to WhiteWolf's humble acceptance of sincere opinions and the deep respect this person had for life despite the underlying unhappiness that WhiteWolf certainly had experienced but never overtly expressed. Perhaps these were the indications of his feelings for WhiteWolf. It was a way he could attempt to explain the sudden intense emotions. It was an explanation that allowed him to believe that the feelings he felt were something more mature than an infatuation.

"It's not an infatuation." He whispered to himself.

Infatuation . . . WhiteWolf . . . Kai asking him to wait . . .

"Aaargh! What on earth am I supposed to do?"

The cry of frustration was pointless venting. He knew it but nevertheless . . . Brows furrowed with the sudden heaviness of his head, he tried to convince his body to nap away what felt like a growing migraine.

* * *

As the door hissed open, Tala rose from his seat, turning as he did to watch Bryan emerge into the room. Tala's mouth worked to utter a greeting but he froze instead, sapphire eyes bright with worry.

Bryan gathered from the concerned lines by his old teammate's mouth that despite his best efforts he hadn't been able to cover the marks of his earlier abuse and despair. Bryan tried not to cringe as Tala stepped up to him, fair hands gripping his fur- trimmed jacket.

"What happened?"

The question was soft and Bryan, who kept his eyes resolutely away from the taller youth thought he heard dark understanding in Tala's tone. His suspicion was affirmed when Tala pressed on.

"Borris?" Tala asked quietly, hands firm on Bryan's shoulders.

Finally, Bryan turned his pale eyes to gaze into Tala's face, forcing a grin as he did so.

"You've mellowed, Tala."

Tala blinked and then snorted, shaking his head.

"And you've become stronger. You always were the strongest," he replied, watching Bryan with clear blue eyes that saw past his friend's grin.

Bryan looked away, uncomfortable.

"I'm not strong," Bryan whispered, a pang deep in his chest, he looked away briefly and then returned his gaze, "have you decided?"

Tala's jaw grew taut and he swallowed, his brows creased in a frown. Bryan mirrored his frown.

"I won't force you Tala, but . . . you do realise what is at stake."

Tala cast a sharp glance at the lavender – haired youth.

"I won't kill anyone," Tala replied firmly.

Bryan's reply was equally firm.

"You won't have to, I swear," Bryan answered, holding Tala's gaze.

Tala watched Bryan unblinkingly for a few moments before letting his lids veil his eyes and sighing softly. When he looked at Bryan again, the lavender- haired youth noted the sorrow in those sapphire depths as well as the resolution in that firm chin.

"I'm with you. If it means I can finally be free, I'll follow your plan."

Bryan smiled briefly despite the heaviness that burdened him inside.

"Then there is much to prepare. Borris expects us to act tomorrow. We mobilise within the next couple of hours. Our instructions will arrive soon."

Tala didn't look alarmed although Bryan noted that his shoulders trembled for a moment.

"Will he be briefing us?" Tala asked, his voice deceptively calm.

Bryan clenched his teeth briefly and then flashed a weak smile.

"It will be alright. He'll hurt us of course but not enough to damage us. He needs us after all," Bryan reassured as casually as he could when suddenly, his vision of Tala blurred and he staggered in an abrupt, fierce, tight embrace that Tala had wrapped him in.

"I'm sorry," Bryan heard Tala whisper, fiercely passionate, in his ear, "it's been good to see you again. You've been missed and I'm glad you're alive."

"Ta . . .Tala . . ." Bryan stuttered weakly.

"We'll get out of this. I promise. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

Bryan's lips parted mutely, his mind numb from shock and emotion.

"We can do this together," Tala continued, "and after this, I'll be there to help you rebuild your life again. We won't have to be in the Dark again. Ever."

Passion and belief burned powerfully in Tala, cleansing and empowering him as he held on to Bryan. Bryan stood powerless in the fire of Tala's belief, paralysed by the burning embrace and the painful guilt that tore at him.

For a long moment neither boy moved, both bound tightly with emotion, both equally unaware of the tears falling silently down Bryan's cheeks.

* * *

Kai dreamt.

There was a birthday cake on the table. It was a standard birthday cake: bright red icing lettering that announced that the cake was for him, six small green and blue candles flickering with tiny, star- like points of light. Chocolate rice around the sides, cream waves around the edges. It looked like a vanilla cream cake, bearing a great resemblance to the fresh- cream vanilla and strawberry cake they had got for Max the other day.

He shouldn't be happy but . . . he was. He knew that he smiled as he looked at the six, twinkling candles. He could feel that he did. Wait a minute, six candles? But he wasn't six . . .

"Happy Birthday Kai!"

Bryan?

He hadn't seen the vision before him in a long time. Lavender hair, pale, moon- bright eyes. Young, pre- adolescent face still round and chubby enough to be cute despite the leanness of his body. A six year- old Bryan spoke in the higher- pitched childlike voice that Kai remembered.

"Bryan?" Kai thought he said aloud.

"It's your birthday dummy!" Bryan teased as he always did, "blow out the candles."

Kai felt his brow wrinkle in a frown.

"But I never- _we_ never celebrate birthdays . . ." he thought he asked, perplexed by the simple task of blowing out six candles.

Bryan's childish face suddenly turned solemn.

"I know we didn't," Bryan whispered, his voice ghostly faint as the scene darkened before Kai.

"Bryan?" Kai began, feeling fear building in him.

Bryan faded but his voice, faint and accusing did not.

"We never celebrate birthdays."

"Bryan . . . Bryan, I'll blow out the candles," Kai called out into the darkness, beginning to panic.

"We . . . never . . . " Bryan's bodiless voice echoed distantly.

"Bryan! Please . . . please, come back! Don't leave me here alone," Kai pleaded, searching blindly for any sign of light, any sign of anything.

Bryan's reply was unforgiving loneliness and despair.

"You left . . . you left . . ."

Kai thought that he cried. A distant part of him felt numbly surprised but was distracted by a crimson light flowing from a distant edge of this lightless domain.

Blood. It was blood. Kai couldn't tell how he knew but he knew it with an unshakeable certainty and as if the thought had somehow summoned it, it engulfed him. All of a sudden he was suspended in the sinisterly luminous flow, thrashing wildly as he fought to keep the crimson torrent from swallowing his face. He would have screamed if there was any air left in him. The flood was up to his chest and whatever it swallowed simply turned numb. He could not fill his chest with air because he could no longer feel it and he feared that when the flood engulfed him he would no longer feel his own existence. That he would be no more. He trashed but the blood had risen past his jaw and was reaching to smother him.

Please, no! Don't let it- Someone- I- No!

Kai jerked awake gasping blindly, unable to see. Inhaling deeply, he fought against the weight holding him down.

"Kai! Hold still! Tyson! Rei! Damn it someone come and help!"

"Kenny!" Kai gasped gripping the slim arms that held him down.

"You're burning!" Kenny hissed as if Kai had just laid crimson iron against the younger boy's hands.

The ground pounded and through his panic Kai registered that he was on the second floor of Max's house. There was no crimson tide to drown him. His body was still intact.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Kai heard Tyson demand but for some reason he couldn't see past the blur before his eyes.

Someone was feeling his face; touching the corner of his eyes.

"His eyes are not focusing and he's burning."

'Max,' Kai thought dimly as a sudden lethargy weighed on his mind and body.

It was suddenly too much effort to even keep his eyes open, too much effort to tell the others to stop prodding him.

"What's going on!"

"Rei! What were you doing in there?"

"Kai's sick or something, we don't know."

But all the voices around him were hurting his head; he just wanted some quiet. He wanted to sleep. A peculiar, mildly uncomfortable sensation throbbed somewhere along his right nostril. As the sensation drifted down Kai frowned with the effort of recollecting why it felt so familiar to him.

"He's bleeding! Damn it! Someone call the ambulance!"

"On it!"

That was it . . . that was why it had seemed so familiar. He had bled like this before. Someone tilted his head and he felt the blood flow down his throat instead. The coppery tang of it, the thickness and the moisture . . .

Kai tasted blood in the darkness for a moment longer before the darkness reeled into oblivion.

* * *

The end for now. I hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger. :P Take care pplz and may peace be upon you. Oh, and review if you like, cos I'll definitely like it. Feel very very free to give your insights on how the plot is going and to tell me (politely) if I'm screwing up.


End file.
